A smashing adventure
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: A story where a few other authors and I visit the smash bros world.Participation by Silvie of tellius, Pikana, and Souldragon12, Please review.
1. A smashing visit

A Smashing Visit

Disclaimer: Souldragon12 owns herself, Lisat and Koyoshi, Pikana owns herself and Wrath, I own myself, and Dr. Isaac , and The respective game companies own the others.

A quicknote: Originally I planned on waiting a while to do this story, but now I feel as if I should get on with it, I want to thank all my friends/partners, without them I probably couldn'tve written this, anyway here goes! This story is meant to be mostly concurrent with those by Pikana except a male is around instead Lucario, explained in later chapters.

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful day at the Smash resort, and everyone was relaxing and enjoying the sun, the beach and the quiet.

All of the smashers were glad to take a break from their adventures and DeDeDe, Wario and Kirby had had gone inside to prepare a cake eating contest, when the doorbell rang.

The three of them drew straws to decide who'd answer, but Wario drew a picture of himself sitting on a pile of cash instead, so he got the door! (Yeah, bad joke!)

When Wario answered the door four figures were there.

The first one appeared to be Toon Link, but his hair was silver and he was slightly paler with red eyes something Wario couldn't tell though was that he was a shiekah.

The next one was a 16 year old girl with long orange hair and fiery blue eyes, she had fox ears, a tail, slightly sharp teeth, and was wearing a red tunic and skirt with tan gloves, she, like the toon link clone had a sword with her.

The next person was the only one Wario knew, his name was Wrath. He had purple hair that stopped short of his ears, he also wore dark armor, on his back there was a red and blue sword with the word bejies on it.

The final person was at the front, he had hair that switched from red to orange to yellow and back, he wore glasses and a sleeveless lab coat, his shirt was gray and his pants were basic blue jeans. He had no sword, but his right arm was mechanical and so were his boots. After taking this all in Wario spoke.

"Hey Wrath long time no see, who are these weirdoes?" The rude plumber said as he passed wind. Wrath facepalmed and apologized to his companions, then the man with glasses spoke.

"My name is Dr. Isaac, this is Lisat and Koyoshi." he said pointing to the Toon lookalike and then the foxy maiden

"Our bosses sent us here to deliver a message, be out side in one hour, tell the poke'mon and Link that Soul's coming." Koyoshi said to Wario while holding her nose.

"Bah! I don't deliver messages, not for free and not for strangers!" Wario said holding out his hand, expecting to be payed. He didn't know or care about this Soul person, but he knew he could make a profit!

"Wrath told me this might happen..." Dr. Isaac said sighing, he then pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to the yellow wearing biker.

Wario then slammed the door and opened the envelope meanwhile the four outside counted down the seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

BOOM! The resort shook for a moment and the door opened, showing a smoking, dazed, and angry Wario. The four visitors could barely contain their laughter.

"WTF! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!" Wario shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We'll be back in an hour, read the letter and get everyone ready, oh tell toon link his brother's coming!" Lisat said.

A black circle formed beneath the four visitors and they all dissapeared, laughing hysterically.

Wario walked back into the resort, surprisingly he was the only thing caught in the explosion, then Mario, Marth, Fox, Pikachu, Lucario, Mewtwo and Link came in, ready for battle.

"What took you morons so long!" Wario yelled sitting on the couch.

"DeDeDe and Kirby just now let us through, they were too busy raiding the fridge." Mario said shrugging.

"What happened anyway?" Link asked.

"Marth and Roy's son came and blew me up with his stupid friends!" (See 'Wrath's journey' by Pikana, Marth was female at the time).

"What? Wrath was here?" Marth said, looking around.

"Yeah, he and a 'Isaia' dude said to get everyone outside in an hour and to read them this letter."

"Well read it already!" Marth yelled.

"Why? What's got you so worked up?" Fox asked.

"If Wrath was here then that means Pikana is probably coming!" Marth said finally stating the obvious. Pikana was a female Pikachu and a powerful 'author' (one who could mess with most fabrics of reality) she often came to bother and pal around with the smashers.

All jaws dropped and Wario read the letter like his life depended on it.

_Dear Smashers, first of all, Wario is now cursed and unless he does what he was asked, not only will Warioware inc. lose it's customers, but he will also be attacked by a group of angry IRS dudes for tax fraud!_

_As you have guessed Pikana will be coming, but she's not behind this, nor is Souldragon12, a fellow author and friend of hers, however I am a friend of theirs and I bet I could ask them and many other authors like us, to help punish those who are unwilling to participate in my game..._

_See ya soon and best wishes!_

_Yours truly,_

_G.S._

_P.s. Forget the punishment thing, it's a hollow threat, mostly I just wanted to sound intimidating!_

Immedietly a nightmare of people who were either evil, insane, or sugar high (Koff unowhoo kofff), rushed though their minds and they immediately decided to get everyone outside at that instant.

Link, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Lucario weren't quite as afraid though, Pikachu was Pikana's boyfriend, so he could probably get off free, and Souldragon was a friend of the pok'emon and Link,(They had met before and saved both worlds on multiple occasions) so they also could get away from punishment, but still nobody had any idea who 'G.S.' was...

one hour later

Everyone was outside and ready for battle, Snake prepared traps, Meta knight got battleship Halberd ready, and Everyone got all the weapons they could carry, Marth, Roy and Wario were especially shakey. Luigi was writing his will and Ike was arguing with bowser over who ot first crack at 'G.S.'. At this time Red (the poke'mon trainer) Lucas and Ness were brawling on pictochat, mostly unworried about the new 'enemy?'...

Wario was biting his nails when a giant black orb appeared out of the sky, and a huge heavily weaponed airship, even larger than Halberd appeared.

It soon landed and seven figures came out The first was Pikana accompanied by Wrath. The female pikachu was wearing her hair in two blonde braids, she was wearing a black shirt and skirt with a purple bookbag, and like all female Pikachu's she had a heart shaped dent in her tail.

"Hey everyone, what's up!" Pikana waved as she walked towards them

"Pikana!" Pikachu exclaimed as he dashed towards her and hugged her.

"Ha ha ha I missed you too buddy!" Pikana said, giving her fellow mouse a bigger squeeze.

"Hey Dad and...Dad..." Wrath said to Marth and Roy, and they waved back awkwardly.

Next a young woman who nearly looked like Koyoshi's twin walked out with Lisat and Koyoshi. She had no foxlike features, and she was slightly younger looking, She had six master balls strapped to a belt she wore, her tunic had the image "XD" on it and her hair was brown instead of orange, her eyes were green, and she wore some pretty chic glasses.

"Hey Links! hey poke'mon!" said Souldragon as she fake saluted, Link, Toon link, young link, and the rest of the poke'mon went to catch up with their friends.

"Hey Aniki, what's new?' Lisat said said to Toony

"Do I know you?" Toon link asked, hoping he could play it off.

"Wow..Don't you remember your big bro?"

"The only sibling I have is Aryll..." Toon Link continued to claim.

"Soouuul!" Lisat said to his 'mother'.

"Just let him be, he must still be embarassed from that one time..." and they both snickered good naturedly.

Meanwhile on the battle ship Halberd Meta knight and K. 3D were debating on wheter or not to attack the ship, while kirby slept, dreaming of pie.

"G.S. could be a major threat and we could finish it of now!" 3D said folding his arms across his chest, pompously.

"But Pikana and Soul would kill us! Besides this is my ship and I say no." Meta Knight argued. He didn't know Soul personally, but he heard from Toon Link that she was strong...and slightly bitchy.

"But what if G.S. is worse than Tabuu?"

"We take that risk." The knight said solemnly. "We bet Tabuu, and we can beat these guys if need be."

'Well I say we shoot 'em!"

Finally Kirby said " Shut up before I tell Samus who took those pictures of her while she was drunk!" and with that little threat he ended the arguement.

Finally the last of the figures revealed themselves one was Dr. Isaac and the next was A young man in a black and gold mask with a red gem near the center, and his hair was black except for a '+' shaped patch of white hair. He wore matching armor and a cape, and at his side there was a similarly styled sword except for the edges it was black with the number 11 on the blade.

"Good evening everyone!" G.S. said. When he spoke it was obvious that his voice was disguised, he was obviously trying to be as enigmatic as possible, as he strode towards the main group of smashers.

Across the field Bowser gave Snake the signal to fire all explosives, and a few seconds later all the land mines were set off by the genetic soldier, with G.S. in the middle of the field.

Soul and Pikana both sighed and looked at each other knowingly, while Dr. Isaac smirked, causing Wrath and Koyoshi confusion.

The dust settled and to the smashers' surprise, G.S. walked out unscathed and stood right before Mario, Sonic, Pit, and a quivering Luigi.

"My name is Guy Silverberg, and as you know I came here to invite you who are the mightiest warriors ever to a special challenge."

* * *

End of chapter.


	2. A smashing plan

"The mightiest warriors in the universe? That's very flattering..." Mario said, slightly embarassed.

"Yes it is, anyway I had the idea to see if my friends and I could challenge you, but our agent's (OC's) had the idea of a tournament! So I thought it'd be great, Wrath, Soul, Lisat, Koyoshi, and Pikana were already familiar with you personally, soo it all worked out!" Guy exclaimed excitedly.

"Well why'd you curse me!?!" Wario yelled to Guy.

"Oh, because Isaac and I thought it'd be funny Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Guy laughed, causing everyone but Dr. Isaac to sweatdrop."But in all seriousness sorry about the threat, but I won't undo the curse until you agree."

Moments later all Smashers gathered and conferred on the matter.

"I say we do it" Mario started "we really don't have a choice if this guy's like Pikana or Soul, he could really mess us up, besides I would like to fight them."

"For once I agree with 'stuper' Mario, I checked my company stocks and we're down by 37%!" Wario said before falling into a newly formed pit beneath him.

"If he's a friend of Soul-Sempai's, my Oni-chans and I trust him!" Toonz stated for all three Links, but secretly he also wanted to get revenge on Lisat!

"Forget that, I say we rush him!" Bowser said, DeDeDe nodded in agreement. Mewtwo was about to speak, but 3D and Bowser had already began thier plan. As they ran Guy drew his black and gold blade, he then ran and cut 3D's hammer in half, then grabbed the fat penguin with his free hand and threw him into the giant turtle who fell down on impact. Finally, Guy stopped near them with his sword near Bowser's throat, and an omniously glowing palm atop Dedede's head.

"Nice battle guys, but next time I want it to be official." Guy said earnestly.

"Amazing!" Peach said "He beat them both so quickly!" she marveled.

"Yes, but in all fairness they probably underestimated his skills..." Meta knight said sagely.

Guy heard this after releasing the two kings and responded by saying "Your probably right, So do we have an agreement?"

At this time Marth stepped up and said "Yes, but we have conditi-."

"UNDO MY CURSE ALREADY!!!!!!!!" Wario cut in as Gooey bombs fell from the sky.

"Fine." Guy said as he waved his hand, the bombs stuck to the fat biker, but they became confetti bombs instead. Soul then spoke to her 'children' with Koyoshi following, swishing her tail deviously.

_"Guys?" Soul asked walking up to both Toony and Lisat._

_They both jumped to attenion at the sound their Sanpia's voice._

_"What?" asked Toonz. _

_"I was just told that you and Toony are going head to head in the first match….or some shit like that……." Soul said, fingering one of her Master balls._

_"Sweet! Now I get revenge on you for dying my hair purple back in outset!" Lisat said putting his index finger in Toon Link face._

_"Not only that…I'm the MC!" Soul said, smiling hugely at her boys._

_Young Link got a sly look on his face, while Lisat facepamled himself._

_"Damn. I'll be the laughing stock of the brawl world!"_

_"Oh stop your complaining Lisat!" Koyoshi said slapping him on the back._

"So here are my conditions, the tournament is a four on four format, All of you will face the agents of multiple authors, there is no killing, and we reserve the right to visit the resort whenever we please, finally you must have permission to enter the skyship Eon." Guy said reffering to his ship, as he turned around he said "Tourney starts tonight, bye!" and the three authors and their agents left for the ship.

"Wait I want to fight ya!" Ike yelled waving his blade, Ragnell, towards the exiting young man.

"All in good time Ike, all in good time!" and with that Guy's group departed.

A couple hours later Guy and the group were conferring in his ship the Eon, they were currently in the leisure room enjoying some fanfics and talking.

"So do you think the plan will work?" Guy asked his fellow authors.

"Well considering the relationship Pikana and I have with them it should go well!" Soul responded giving her famous XD smile.

"Soul-sempai's right, the smashers trust one another (mostly) so it's no problem Guy-sensei!" Lisat said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey where are Wrath and Koyoshi?" Guy asked.

"They're sparring for tonight... Wrath wants to be in top condition." Pikana said as she looked up from her writings in the notebook of doom, she had just wrote a spell to undo the bond on Wrath that hurt him when he hurt Marth.

Suddenly two young men walked into the room one had black hair, brown eyes, and was generally nonchalant and uncaring towards anybody else. He was also a rich 16 years old. The other was silver haired, with green eyes, medium height, and a curved dagger. He was obviously very poor, but had a very adventerous, free personality. The others knew little about him because he mostly kept to himself. He wore a necklace with a mysterious stone in the center, which actually gave him powers of invisibility and agility, He was currently 15, and a fighter. Both these young men were different but they had one thing in common...

"Silvies!" Pikana said as she air-fived her cousin, the loaded 16 year old, then glomped the other Silvie.

"Hey SilvZ" Guy said to the teens, as he was also of the same name, but so far unnoticed.

"*Yawn* So Guy when does the tourney start?" Silvie asked in a bored tone, he was currently trying to remember how to get the infinite health cheat for 'Uncharted'.

"One hour, so lets get ready!!" Guy said, smiling beneath his mask

* * *

So ends another chapter. I apologize to Silvie for not including him earlier, I suck (sometimes)

Anyway you readers tell me what you want and review! See yah.

End of chapter


	3. A smashing start

Ch3 A smashing start

* * *

Back at the Resort, some of the smashers weren't so ready for a tournament to begin, King DDD was rebuilding his hammer while cursing furiously for letting himself be beaten, and Bowser and Ganondorf (I really mean dork, no flames!) were having a brawl, but were barely able to focus due to anticipation.

It was at this time that Wario was in his room checking the stocks for Warioware inc., which were steadily rising, when he saw a few people walk by of the Eon. He quickly ignored this when he smelled Zeldas Hylian honeybread baking, and he made plans to steal it.

At this time Mario, Peach, Luigi, were at the beach, enjoying the night sky as Dr. Mario (who I consider as a part of Mario that developed into his own being) began fishing.

"Mario, do you think it was a good idea for all of us to agree to this tournament" Peach asked her husband," I mean, that Guy person seemed pretty strong, and from what i hear, hee might be just as good as Soul or Pikana."

"Well neither one of them are evil, and I doubt they'd befriend a person like that..." The plumber responded before getting close to his loved one who giggled.

Soon after this Luigi left, he got the feeling a Mario\Peach love scene was about to happen, and everytime his feeling was right.

So as he walked to the resort Luigi passed the spa and sport courts watching DK and Diddy play extreme tetherball, while Samus was about to enter a sauna that Snake set up a hidden camera in!

When Luigi went back inside he saw the three Links training hard, especially Toon link, while Kirby was punching and kicking Mr. Sandbag furiously, he had recently seen a movie called 'Brawl out'

where some anti-fans who were playing Kirby's games accused him of being the weakest bralwer, and he wasn't taking it well...

"Hup! Hey! HEYAAAA!" Toon Link said as he fought his older counterpart (Link).

"Come on Toony, focus, Lisat will see that move comming!" Link said as he parried a slice.

" I'm trying Oni-san!!"

Young link then had an idea and decided to talk to Luigi

"Hey Luigi can you help us help Toony? He's a little nervous and fighting three on one might help him prepare."

"Uhh I-I j-just remembered Z-zelda w-w-wanted me to uh uh.."

Ding dong

"Get the door!" And with that Luigi left Young link sighing in exasperation

When Luigi got the door he saw a young man with a dagger and stone necklace, he also had rather worn clothes and appeared to be about 15.

"Umm excuse me who are you?"

"Luigi, I am Silvie the assasin,...Guy says the tournament will begin in ten minutes do not be late..." said the youth, before dissapearing.

At that moment Wario ate the Hylian honeybread, but Zelda had baked it predicting the fatso'd eat it, and Wario cracked his tooth on a brick.

XXXX Hours laterXXXX

All the smashers were once again assembled near the eon, this time nobody came out to greet them, instead thy were all assalted by a whirlwind and transported to a gigantic stadium, filled with hylians, trainers toads,etc.,etc. and authors/readers.

"Whoa!" Fox said looking around at all the people, then spying Koyoshi, who was talking to a dark figure, a shadowy version of link, and an 11 year old girl on the opposing side, but he forgot this when he looked in the stands and saw Krystal in the starfox section.

"Even more Whoa..." he commented on his blue love interest.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Soul appeared in the stages center, as did a judges booth in the stands.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the first four bouts of the Special Smash Bros. tournament, I'm your host Souldragon12, but you can call me Soul." Soul said to the crowd as they looked from their seats to the fighters Arena and the judge stands. Soul then pointed to the huge screen above which switched from person to person as she spoke.

"Our Judges for this round are Pikana G. Chuster, Silvie of Tellius, and Guy Silverberg, and now...we'll begin tonight's bouts!!!" Soul finished as the crowd cheers deafeningly.

"Round one: Toon Link vs...Lisat!"

"Yes! Aniki's all mine!" Toon link said after hearing the results.

"Yeah, but remember, he may use your past against you." Young Link said as Link nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Oni-chans, I got this!"

"Go get'em kiddo!" Link yelled as his toon counterpart ran to the arena's center.

"Soul-sempai, where's Aniki?" "He's coming, he said he wanted to make a memorable appearance." At that moment the crowd was silent as a huge black Charizard flew in with a cloaked figure on it's back. The rare colored pokemon did a series of flips and turns, wowing the crowd, and the rider managed to stay on rather skilfully. The fire-type then flew up as the figure dismounted in midair and Lisat took off his cloak as he landed.

"Wow Lisat, could you be more cliche?" Toon link taunted.

"You gonna say that when you lose aniki?" Lisat said, drawing his sword.

"Are my little fighters ready?" Soul asked

"SOUL!!!" the duo yelled in embarassment.

"I'll take that as a yes, BEGIN!!!

* * *

End of chapter. I would like to take this time to apologize to the readers who don't like self inserts. I can't honestly say I completely understand your feelings of not liking stories like, this or people who write them, but you must understand that this is how I express myself. If you honestly don't like this story then please stop reading here and now, read a story you do like, and have a nice day. HOWEVER, if you are one of the previously mentioned people and you feel like you must leave a review, then don't be a jerk, write whatever it is in a reasonable manner and go on from there. To those readers who do like this kind of writing, I hope you will keep reading or maybe add yourself or an OC, but I highly doubt anyone will :l. So thanks for reading and Guy out!

* * *


	4. A smashing situation

Right after Soul said begin the arena area changed itself, the two warriors seemed to be alone in the final destination, but they could still hear the crowd, either magic was at play or it was some illusion, but neither of the young swordsmen truly cared. As Toon Link and Lisat drew their swords they noted that there was a change in the atmosphere, they both felt exhilarated, ready to test eachother's limits once more. T. Link decided to make the first move.

"Heya!!" He had dashed at his silver haired brother and had slashed at him with his mastersword, but out of reflex, Lisat knocked the blade aside with his shield.

"Nice try, my turn!" Lisat then delivered a swift kick to his brothers stomach, being unprepared Toon Link doubled over in pain. Lisat decided to take this oppurtunity to slash his opponent with his sword.

"C'mon Aniki, are you even trying?" the black garbed boy asked wagging a finger in Toon link's face.

"SHUT UP!" Toon Link did a great spin that caught Lisat by surprise, the hero of winds backed up a bit and then heard a twink noise that all the smasher's should recognize, A star had fallen! It didn't seem like Lisat had noticed yet. Swiftly Toon Link made a dash for the item and grabbed it, soon after he began to glow with power.

"Payback time!"

Swiftly Toon link sprinted towards his adversary and began to hack away at him with impunity. There was no way possible that Lisat could harm his brother, and despite all of his clever manuevers Lisat was covered in cuts, the lacerations severly harming him. Also to the hero of winds' luck, a hammer had fallen right behind him. Toony grabbed it and began to pound his foe , in raw tenacity Lisat managed not to lose, but his right arm was heavily damaged before the hammer dissapeared.

Finally the star's power ran out and the green garbed boy of outset island was able to feel pain. From midair a crate dropped onto the desolate stage, quickly both warriors tried to break it to get at their items. The crate broke and a bumper, a deku nut, a beam sword, and smart bomb fell out. Lisat grabbed the deku nut and threw it at Toon link, however he misjudged the distance and both ended up dazed. for seconds the two stood there, unmoving, until Lisat had gotten mobility back, it was only seconds before Toon Link, but that was long enough for Lisat to grab the smart bomb and throw it. The item had kept the dazed hero in one spot long enough for Lisat to throw the nearby bumper, sending toon link away and thus winning the match.

"END" a voice said quickly and the magic or Illusion faded. Lisat, huffing loudly, stood before his unconscious brother. Lisat had many bruises, cuts and lumps, while his brother had a few cuts and burns in comparison.

**"Lisat wins" a voice said.** T.L. then woke and stood rather shakily.

"Da-damn it!" he said, he wasn't hurt too badly, but his pride had taken a major hit. Soon Dr. Mario came and examined them , Toony was mildly concussed and Lisat had bad bruises and a broken arm.

"They need to rest." They physician concluded. Soul nodded and used her soulflame powers to get them somewhere safe, the same instant two cavelike tunnels appered.

"There will be a small intermission while preparations for the next match are made, until then our special musical guests, the Composer bro.s will be performing for you." Soul said into the microphone.

As the remaining smashers entered the cavernous tunnel leading to the break center, they saw a bright silvery light and heard harps playing. When they walked in they saw a brightly lit, green carpeted room with a ceiling covered with stalactites, a living room with five couches and a deluxe television, a kitchen with five fridges stocked with food, a few bathrooms, an auxiliary room and finally a phone for room service.

Quickly scanning the area and surveying each device in the place. "SENSORS INDICATE THAT THIS LOCATION CONTAINS SUFFICIENT LUXURIES TO SUSTAIN OUR GROUP FOR THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE IT IS DESTROYED, HOWEVER IT IS LAVISH." the robot stated.

"Glad you like it, it costed a fortune." said a male voice. The group turned to see Silvie who was conducting a Pokémon battle against Soul. His Sceptile, which was using leaf blade, was in a stalemate with Soul's Empoleon, which used steel wing.

"Hey who the heck let you two in? Guy said it was our private space." Samus said, she didn't like being lied to.

"Don't you mean five?" said Silvie the judge indicating, the Silvie Luigi had met, Wrath and also Marth's fiancée Caeda (aka Sheeda).

Noticing his girlfriend and son, Marth ran off before either one could locate him in the group. Sonic and Snake were the only ones who noticed.

"Wow, Marth's nearly as fast as I am." the hedgehog mused.

"That's what she said." Snake commented snidely, which caused a mini brawl.

During all of this the Silvies and Caeda formally introduced themselves to the others. Silvie the fighter was silent until he got to one Ms. Aran. He took extra care when he shook Samus' hand and smiled.

"Truly a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I look forward to getting to know you most of all."

"Uh thanks kid." Samus said awkwardly which made the Kongs, Red, and Ike chuckle.

"Hey Wolf, looks like you got competition." Red said, making the antromorph flip him the bird.

"Hey where's Marth?" Caeda asked.

Meanwhile, the Altean prince was hiding in the kitchen hoping nobody would find him. Usually he would be glad to see his fiancée or Wrath, but he didn't want to explain the situation to either one of them, and since they were together, that plan flew out the window.

As the prince contemplated various escape plans he heard some evil cackling and a voice.

"Things not working out Marth?" The prince turned and looked seeing none other than Pikana, carrying a bag of assorted candy and chocolates and munching a few pieces at a time.

"Oh damn, its you!" he exclaimed. Immediately the blue hero drew his sword, despite his nervous fear.

"You were expecting Formortiis maybe?" the Chu joked as she shrugged lazily and swallowed her mouthful.

"Listen, I don't have time for this Wrath an-"

"Caeda are here and ya wanna hide right?" The mousette said insinuatingly.

"Y-yeah...so can I ask for your assistance?"

"Hmm… sure. So… Caedea and Wrath will find you eventually, unless you're not you..."

"Beg pardon?" Pikana groaned and face palmed.

"If I turn you back into Martha, do a few things to ya hair and other features, you can make up some lie and get off scott free! Provided Wrath doesn't spill the beans of course."

"I don't know" Marth said, weighing his options, on one hand he didn't want to go through a long and embarrassing conversation with the events at the mansion, but on the other hand he didn't want to be Martha again anytime soon. He then heard Caeda.

"Maybe he's in the kitchen, c'mon Wrath." Marth panicked and rashly made his decision.

"Okay, just do it fast!" he said. Pikana chewed some extra candy and laughed, she pulled out her Gender swap gun, Genderella, instead of her Author Book of Doom from her bag and grinned.

"Heh, with pleasure!" and the Pikachu shot him, causing all necessary changes to take place before he became a she.

"T-thanks I guess." Martha said shakily.

"Your welcome Martha, BTW your match against Wrath is in 8 minutes, bye." Pikana responded cheerily before disappearing mysteriously. Martha sighed and sat down just in time for Wrath and Caeda to walk in. Wrath was about to speak but Caeda cut him off.

"Excuse me, do you know Marth?"

"Oh him? Uh...he had to go back to Altea, so I'm taking his place for awhile. You must be Caeda, Marth talks about you all the time." Martha said trying to ignore the confused expression of his accidental son behind Caeda.

"I'm his cousin Martha I see you've met my brother Wrath." Martha lied flawlessly, Caeda looked convinced, but Wrath tilted his head and looked at his Mom curiously.

"Oh Wrath was saying something about being Marth's relative... So does he really talk about me a lot?" Martha wasn't prepared for what Caeda had just asked, so her only option was to be honest. "Well...he says that you have rather beautiful hair, and that your better on a winged mount than most are."

"Aww..he's such a softie" she said.

* * *

EOC Wow, I can't wait to write the rematch, anyway Marth(a)'s problems have only begun, making for interesting circumstances, also expect to see the story's villains next chapter. God bless y'all, Please review and Guy Out!


	5. A smashing invasion

A smashing sucess

Hey everyone, long time no see! Sorry about the absence but I needed time to think for the story.

For simplicities sake lets say I own nothing (Even though I own Dr. Isaac, Soul owns Lisat and Koyoshi, Pikana owns Wrath, and Silvie owns Silvie XD)

* * *

Soon enough Martha and Caeda were done speaking, and Wrath was left with many questions. As Caeda left Wrath confronted his mother.

"Okay Mom, why did you lie?" Martha twiddled her fingers nervously before speaking.

"Because...I thought it'd be awkward to tell Caeda about my...situation."

"About me?" Wrath asked, looking hurt.

"No! Your my son Wrath, whether I'm a man or a woman I'll never be ashamed of you." Martha said looking into her son's eyes. "It was the fact that I became a woman and...kinda went out with Roy."

"I see..." Wrath said he looked much cheerier. He clapped his mother on the back. "Well mom, let's get to the match, shall we? We're almost late..."

"Yeah, let's go!"

Soon enough the duo was at the arena, All of the brawlers were sitting back since the match was already announced. They two combatants took their positions. They then noticed that Soul was gone and that there was no one to begin the match.

"I wonder where Soul went..." Meta knight said, "she was in the break room before, but now she's gone."

"Maybe she's looking after Toon Link." Ness suggested. That's when Dr. Isaac showed up.

"Hey, Isaac can you tell us what's up with Soul?" Link asked.

"Master Guy and Madame Soul are now seeing one another." the doctor stated.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Kinda...but it's more of a romantic thing." Link's jaw dropped, he was certain that his good friend and aquaintance Souldragon12 wasn't dating someone aside from Vaati the windmage. He knew that the two of them had had a long relationship, they had even had a child!

"How-"

"You can go ask them after this match...I'll take you." Dr. Isaac suggested, Link nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Dr. Isaac then took center stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you match number two...Martha vs Wrath!!!" The cyborg then motioned for both contestants to come to the stage. Martha and Wrath then came from opposing sides.

"Don't hold back Mom!" Wrath said, pulling out his Bejies blade.

"Only if you don't cry when I win." Martha said.

"BEGIN!!!" Dr. Isaac said, the stage then dissapeared beneath the two fighters, and they both were transported to the Castle Siege stage. They were in the opening stage. Martha made the first move. She sprinted towards her child, Falchion drawn, and made a series of deft and fast strikes.

Wrath was able to fend most of them off, and was rewarded with minor cuts. He then jumped towards a higher platform and saw an Item pop out from nowhere....an Assist trophy!

_'YES!'_ Wrath thought, he then made a jump at the item was. Seeing her son's gaze Martha did a jump slash, catching him in his gut.

"Urk!" Wrath yelled in pain. He fell down but got to the Item. It opened up to reveal....Ray MK III!

"Awright!" Wrath exclaimed as the Custom Robo began shooting the blue haired woman. The battlefield changed to a castle interior andmartha was still bombarded. Wrath began to use many close range slashes, which injured his mom greatly. Eventually Ray disappeared and martha found an opening to use counter, which caught her son offguard. Then from nowhere a Smash ball appeared.

Both fighters dropped what they were doing and began attacking the ball. Eventually Martha broke the object and was consumed with power.

"CRITICAL HIT!!!!" Martha yelled, the prince(ss) used the attacked. It hit her son, who was knocked out of bounds.

**GAME! MARTHA WINS!** A voice said. Both fighters were returned to the coliseum, in good spirits..

"Nice match Mom, I wasn't expecting you to make a comeback." Wrath said, making Martha giggle.

"I probably wouldn'tve won without the Smash Ball." Martha said. Silvie and Pikana then walked on stage.

"Okay folks, that's the last match for now, the next three battles will take place three days from now!" Pikana said.

"Until then you can buy some merchandise from the Brawl shop located outside of the arena." Silvie added. "For the next ten minutes you can get your very own plush Pichu for free!" The crowd began cheering and the entire place seemed to spin, until (almost) all the Smashers aside from Link were teleported home. and Link were unaware that five other smashers were following them.

Dr. Isaac and Link then left to talk to Guy and Soul.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stick around?" Link asked.

"It's all fine, trust me!" Dr. Isaac led Link to the ship. Where Soul was sitting down on a couch looking after Toon Link.

"Soul?"

"Oh, hey Link!"Soul said.

"So I hear you and Vaati broke up..." Link said, Soul nodded.

"WAHOOO!!!!" Toon Link cheered waking up randomly. "Now we don't have to hangout with Vaati!"

"...I can hear y'know!" the wind mage said, scaring Toon Link. Behind him Neri appeared. She was a girl with light lavender and copper hair, she also wore a white dresslike tunic.

"Hi Link, hi Link, hi mom!" Neri said, she then went to hug her mom.

"Hi Neri...gah!!" Toon Link said, falling back onto the couch.

"Be careful, you haven't healed entirely." Soul told Toon Link. "You should get more sleep."

"Yeah I guess...by the way, I'm sorry I lost Onii-chan." Toon Link told his other self.

"It's okay, you'll win next time...I know it." Link said, Toony nodded and fell asleep, when....

"CRAP!" Soul exclaimed clutching her head.

"What's going on?!" Link asked.

"The red moon event" Vaati said.

* * *

_Somewhere in subspace...__????_

A young man clothed in a fiery aura was sitting in a chair, bored.

"When will the others get here?" he asked, when he heard mad laughter.

"Reeelax Pyrin, those guys will get here when they do!" said a female, she exuded a chaotic aura that made Crazy hand seem sane.

"Suneiva, why're you on time?" Pyrin asked, only to hear a shadowy figure with an ebony 6'11 Gengar.

"Because I forced her here."

"Okotto's so meeean!" She whined. A rather old man with wearing a mecha suit walked in.

"Silence! all of you, you know we must make our new member feel welcome."

"Oh of course, Darkrai's coming here, right Mr. Zamire?" The Gengar named Luke said, only to be silenced by it's master.

"Correct, and he'll be key in our operations."

"Big deal! He's nothing special." Pyrin complained, looking like he couldn't care less about formalities.

"Maybe, but he, Angel 0, and two aquaintances of our target will be attemping to bring us a new member."

"Hm?" Okotto asked, he then realized what time of year it was "So your sending your experiment and Darkrai to-"

"Yes Okotto, do you object? Our recruit may be wild at first, but I'm sure you can convince her."

"...Whaaat? Keeping secretss?" Suneiva pondered cackling.

"No, I'll let you know eventually." Zamire said walking away, the other figures also left.

* * *

Back on the Eon, Link, Guy, Soul, Vaati, Dr. Isaac, Neri, Lisat, Dark Link, and Koyoshi were all gathered in a general meeting room.

Vaati was trying hard to comfort his ailing ex-girlfriend, but Dark Link and Lisat (who had a broken arm from his match) merely joked.

Soul had undergone headaches, fits of anger, and random Midna bashing (To the dismay of many).

Recently Guy had called a private meeting while The Silvies, Pikana, and Wrath were visiting the other smashers, not to mention keeping a certain full moon pokèmon from getting anywhere near the ship.

"Heh, is it Soul's time of the month already?" Dark Link said sarcastically.

"Nah, she just tries to dye my hair pink and pretty much breathes fire when that happens, maybe its menopa-OWWW!!!" He yelled as Koyoshi pulled on his and D.L's arms.

"If you two'd be quiet we could find out!" she said.

"Dark, handle your girlfriend!" Lisat said.

"Feh, couldn't if I wanted to."

"GUY!! HURRY THE HELL UP AND TELL THEM!!!" Soul growled dangerously, her raw energy was overwhelming, which unsettled the group.

"Fine. So today marks the 1200th Night of the red moon an-"

"Did you say red moon?" Link asked, remembering the last time the red moon event occured.

"Yes, anyway it's making Soul a bit...uh..."

"Pissed?" Neri offered.

"Yeah thats it! So I need all of you to help guard her tonight, cuz she might go dragon on us an-"

"OH MY GODDESSES, NO WAY!" Koyoshi exclaimed, shel ooked on the ground to find a red rupee. "Finders keepers!" she said.

"Can I say ten danged words without getting interrupted? Anyway I might not be able to handle it without us hurting one another too badly."

"I'm in, but are the 8 of us gonna be enough?" Link asked.

Guy shook his head and spoke. "No, my crew will be assisting us, Master Guy and I will be getting them, so Vaati and Link are incharge."

Five seconds later half the group protested, and two seconds after Soul swore them out.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" she said rather surprisingly shut the whole group up.

"Whew...that's better."

"Jeez, _someone_ is a little cranky." Vaati muttered.

"C-come on Mom, lets get some movies." Neri said in Dragon speak, Soul was a bit appeased by her child's offer, but not entirely.

"Alright..Koyoshi, Lisat, carry Vaati to my room, tell him to prepare for Darkrai."

"B-but Soul-sempai, my arm..." Lisat said.

"DO IT!!!!" She yelled, barely keeping from shifting to dragon mode.

"Oh and pick up some Goron Manjuu while your at it." And with that the dragonic ladies dissapeared.

Little did they know Darkrai and a teen had entered with two others.

Lisat and Koyoshi did as Soul asked, though it was Ko whom was carring Vaati while Lisat merely watched.

"Damn, this Red Moon is really messin' with Soul's common sense isn't it?" Lisat asked his half-demon compainan.

Koyoshi nodded her head in agreement, flicking her fox ears in the process.

"Yeah. Neri once told me that every dragon had something that drove them screwy.....She said it hurts so much that the human side almost becomes......"

"Possesed?" Lisat asked.

"Yeah, but Soul isn't like or so I'm told, Neri says that it isn't really the Red Moon that's messin' with her, it's a _someone _that is."

"I wonder who could have so much power over Soul-Sempai?" Lisat mused.

"Good luck figuring it it out, Soul won't easily give up her weakness." Vaati put in. He then thought he felt a shadow following them, he turned to face it only to feel himself recieve a small cut.

* * *

Meanwhile Soul and Neri reappeared in their room, holding movies, mystery seeds, Cucco nuggets, and various other items.

"Ugh, Where the hell is Vaati with my Goron Manjuu, that freakin' cheater should've been here by now..." Soul continued to gripe and moan while Neri set down her things.

"Lets just relax mommy, Dad'll be here soon." Neri stated, but she immediately felt destructive powers pervading the air, then there was a pulsating pain, it grew as she involuntarily spoke, in an evil voice.

"Hello Soul, I see that you never got over the effect of my presence."

Soul whipped around, shaking slightly.

"Darkrai you Goddess damned bastard!! Get out of Neri before I kill you!" Soul said, going into her dragonic form.

Darkrai, bemused, laughed. "Feh. I will, just give me your body..."

"No way you twisted freak!"

"Then I'll use your hatchling she has...potential, possibly she'd be a better host."

At this Soul backed down, she didn't untense though.

"Fine...let Neri go n-" Soul never finished that sentence, because Darkrai had already pervaded her body with his energy.

Soul's glasses broke, her dress had become black and red, her eyes became entirely blue, and her hair became entirely pearl white.

Soul now spoke with a silky, more powerful female voice, she still was herself, yet Darkrai's goals, powers and even his persona, had become hers.

"Ahh, why did I ever resist such power. I am more powerful, more intelligent I, I am a new being...No longer am I Soul the Dragoness, I am Corruption, THE GODDESS OF NIGHTMARES!!!" Attracted by the power of nightmares, hundreds of Gengars appeared in the area, basking in Corruption's energy.

Neri, finally gathering herself, ran towards her mother.

"Mommy, stop, Darkrai's using you!" Neri then slapped Corruption, in an attempt to bring her old self back.

Corruption merely sent out a soulfire enhanced shadow ball attack.

"Hatchling, calm yourself, you shall be a princess of a grand kingdom."

Neri, overwhelmed by her mothers power, went unconscious, and the Gengars went around the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile Vaati, running down the halls had bumped into Zelda and Mewtwo ( 2/5 smashers confirmed). "Hey what're you two doing here?"

"We're here for Link, where is he?" Zelda asked, while Mewtwo levitated silently.

"Theres no time right now." Vaati spoke. "I need to get to the others befo-"

"Before something else happens dearie?" said a manipulative voice.

The Wind Mage turned behind him to see his worst nightmare.

"Veran!"

"Yes, I see the child, Angel 0, has become aquainted with you.

"How? Is he working with you?" Vaati said summoning two swords.

Zelda and Mewtwo also took on battle stances.

"The cut on your finger." Veran said cooly.

Vaati stared and saw the small nick right under his left index finger.

"By now he's probably picked up most, if not all, of your skills..but thats irrelevant." Veran then walked towards the trio, her palms glowing.

As she continued forward many small Gengars grew from the ground.

"Shall we dance? These pests won't bother us...unless you refuse!"

* * *

Meanwhile Koyoshi and Lisat were fighting a rather intense battle.

Their foe was skilled at wielding two blades, and was a surprisingly strong mage, his energy blasts were powerful.

Each one had enough energy to critically injure them, fortuately Angel 0 didn't seem to be able to fully use them.

"Hmm, I see there's more to this power than I expected...maybe I need a simpler one." he half muttered to himself.

Suddenly Koyoshi saw Angel 0 fly towards her.

Lisat tried to intercept him, but some Gengars had tackled him. "

Lisat!!!" Koyoshi screamed, she then had felt warm steel cut her. "Ugh!"

Angel 0 looked at the bloody tip of his rapier, put some on his finger, and drank it.

"Ah, your blood is mildly demonic, that would make you a halfling, right?" He asked as more Gengars grew from the ground, he then spoke to one.

"I got what was necessary, please occupy them as long as possible."

Soon the boy grew foxlike ears in addition to his own normal ears, and a tail. He then flew off, unhindered.

* * *

___MEANWHILE_

Link and Dark Link were in the meeting room bored out of their minds, both were having a conversation about which monster they had ever faced was the dumbest. So far Dark link had an impressive argument for Like-likes, but Link said that Bokoblins were dumber. Soon the two of them got tired of waiting and looked outside. Seeing about two hundred Gengars.

"Wow...Its about time something cool happened!" DL said "Hey Link., I bet I beat more than you do!"

"Heh, yeah and a flying Deku scrub will fly out my ass!"

And the two began to attack the group of menacing pocket monsters.

* * *

_MEANWHILE...again_

While her father was fighting his ex, and her boyfriend fighting Gengars with Koyoshi, Neri was in her white dragon form. (Yeah I know she was knocked out but only for a few seconds)

She was trying to get away from her mother, whom was trying to shoot her down using Shadow Ball in rapid fire.

Neri dogded eached of them swiftly, and then dove down, sending out a blast of silver flames.

Corruption merely laughed and blocked it with a black Protect. (yeah, kick ass shit right? XD)

"You're no match for me, hatchling, I am your mother after all!" she said, mockingly and sending out a Dark Void.

Neri dodged that too.

"My mother isn't a bitch like you! Well...okay maybe a little but not as cocky!"

Hearing this, Curruption stopped laughed and glared at Neri, turning into a large black dragon, with blood red fairy-bat-like wings.

But that didn't scare Neri, for she saw a change in Corruption's eyes.

They weren't Darkrai's eyes. Corruption now had the bright green eyes that Soul had.

The eyes of hope.

"Brat! Your lucky your my daughter or else I'd kill you for that!" she roared, sending out a dark rainbow-colored Soulflame attack.

Neri countered with her silver flames. The two jets colliled at the center and stayed like that.

Neri knew that as a young dragon, she couldn't hold the stream for as long as Corruption could, but she'd have to.

It went on for a least five minutes, but finally, Curruption's flames pushed Neri's back and scorched the young white dragoness, knocking her clean out of the air.

Corruption chuckled darkly when Neri hit the floor, unable to get back up.

"How could you ever-" she stopped dead.

Corruption got a dazed look in her eyes and reared.

"W-what's happening?" she said, her voice momentarily losing it's silky ring.

"My mother's breaking free of your hold! She saw what you made her do and she's fighting back." Neri said, getting up and standing.

Corruption pulsatied a cupole of times screaming in pain.

A few seconds later, and Darkrai came flying out of the black dragoness and slamming into the black wall.

"N-Neri.....?" Soul's voice came from the black dragoness, but the green eyes spakled and shined with light.

"M-mother...." Neri went and cried to her mother.

"What happened.....?" Soul asked, confused, then she saw Darkrai, and remembered.

"Damn you!" Darkrai yelled, going at Neri.

"Not so fast!" Soul's tail whipped out and struck Darkrai, sending him back.

"Argh....It's the same damn thing, I can't keep you stable more than a few hours." Darkrai studdered.

"My will is too strong for you. However, I'm now trapped in Corruption's body. Which means I'm immune to you..it's over." Soul said turing away from Darkrai.

"My dear Soul, it's far from over.....You see I've done what I needed to do but don't think your safe from me." Darkrai said, getting up.

He lunged suddenly catching Soul off guard and snacting Neri.

"I think I shall take your daughter." he said holding a struggling Neri by the tail.

"Mom!" Neri screamed as he began to disapear.

A look of utter horror crossed Soul's face as she took flight to reach them.

Darkrai laughed and disappeared competely.

"Neri! No!" Soul yelled pitfully as tears brimmed in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Guy and had returned with them were six others.

One was a girl around Isaac's age, wearing a black leather vest, black gloves, a halfskirt, and blue jeans. She was tall and had mahogany brown skin, longish black hair and blue eyes.

The next was a ebony armored young man, his hair was blonde and he had blue eyes, his only weapon was a metal bow and arrows.

Then there was a girl with light green hair, dark green eyes. She had pink skinny jeans and a plain white shirt, and a hooded pink and green checkered jacket.

Behind her was a boy wearing what seemed to be a cross between a metal visor and a crown. Where the left eyehole was supposed to be there was a deeply carved in "X". He was also wearing a black jacket and pants. His hair was blonde and oddly purple, it was especially spiky in the back but some what unkempt.

And finally there was what appeared to be two 14 year old twins one male the other female, both wore white robes, what was underneath and their faces remained hidden, their robes both had a Sun and Snowflake respectivly.

In order their names were Maxianna Miaklet (Axia for short), Akash Wainliss, Leanne Erriv , Dunjin Luxnyte, and Solan and Lunelle.

Little did they realize, that someone very scary, with a lot of masks, was right behind them, ready to strike!

* * *

E.O.C. Finally I post a new chapter, Yay!

Oh and here's a sneak peek! Pikana and Silvie will be key in the next chapter as they defend the resort from Pyrin Firestorm and Suneiva, while the Smashers aboard the Eon (Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Mewtwo and three unknowns.) save the day!

Well That's all for now, be safe and Guy out!


	6. A smashing search

A smashing sucess

Neither I nor my associates own anything but our OCs and selves.

* * *

Soul was searching desperately for Neri and it took all of the dragoness' patience to not start blowing things up in her search, the Eon seemed like a maze, a maze filled with small Gengars who fed off of excessive dark energy. Said Gengars, affectionately called Genglets, were now wandering around the ship aimlessly. Eventually Soul noticed a huge number of them heading in her direction. There were so many that the dragoness wondered how there was even room for all the ghost types. They all looked like they were about to attack, but instead they cowered behind Soul, one in particular sat on her shoulder.

"Huh? Hey get off me!" Soul said, brushing off the Gengar, who just floated in midair and then jumped back on Soul's shoulder, oddly it also spoke in english, and it had a female voice.

"Please help, those bad guys might attack us again!"

"Bad guys?" Soul exclaimed, maybe Darkrai was one of them, and Neri might be with them "Where are they?"

"We saw them beating up this one girl, please save us!"

"I will, show me where."

"Their this way, by the way my name is Vatoni." she said, before she and her fellow Gengars floated away.

Without any further encouragement, Soul followed the Gengar.

* * *

Meanwhile Neri awoke to find herself tied up in a back room. She Discovered Angel 0 and Darkrai arguing with one another.

**"I refuse to go back now!" **Darkrai yelled menacingly. Angel 0 didn't even blink, but held the handles of both his blades just in case.

"Lord Darkrai, please go back. You sustained huge energy loss and in your current state you could compromise our mission."

For a moment Neri thought that Darkrai would attack, but instead the nightmarish pokemon faded away. As soon as Darkrai was gone, Angel 0 turned around.

"Sorry about all of that Ms. Neri." He said as he cut her loose with his pale blue longsword. Neri then arose to be certain she was okay.

"Thanks..." The hatchling said earnestly, and before her winged savior could move, her blade tip was on firmly on his jugular vein. "...But why were you working with Darkrai?" She said in a semi threatening tone.

"Because, I'm Guy's brother." He said truthfully.

"Wait...Uncle Guy?" Neri asked, pausing momentarily.

"...Yes, but I also need to take you to see your true uncle, Okotto." Angel 0 then opened his eye and The room was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light. Neri was completely overwhelmed and felt herself fall.

* * *

Meanwhile A certain female Pikachu, Pikachu, a blonde princess, and Silvie were off shopping. You see Pikana had become bored with waiting around the mansion, so she decided to take her boyfriend Pikachu along with her. Princess Peach was also interested in shopping (Mario was playing tennis with Luigi, so he managed to esc-...er, couldn't make it), and Silvie wanted to check out the local scene.

Princess Peach and Pikana were looking around a womans shop run by Subspace Primids (Oh C'mon! I had to put these guy somewhere!), Both had tried on various dresses and Pikachu was stuck with bag duty. The electric mouse was starting to lose his stamina, and began wishing Wrath was here to help him. Pikachu then looked at Silvie, who was eating a chocolate bar.

"Chu Pika pika." he said, imploringly to the teen.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm eating!"

"Chu chu pika." Pikachu continued.

"No, no way am I helping."

"Pika?...Pika pi pikachu..." he said in a threatening tone, his words made Silvie pause.

"No way, you wouldn't ask Pikana to do that!"

"Pika? PIKA PI!!" Pikachu called out. Pikana walked out of the store with Peach, both in bridal gowns.

"What is dear?" Pikana asked "Peach and I were in the middle of something."

"Pi pika p-" the electric type began, before having his mouth covered by Silvie.

"Umm..Pikachu was just about to tell you how kind you are while I hold these bags for you." Silvie said, relieving the yellow mouse.

A few moments later, Silvie began to clutch his head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Princess Peach asked.

"Something's going on at the resort...Su..Suneiva is there." Silvie said. Suneiva was his archenemy and a goddess of chaos, who had been defeated and reincarnated in human form. Silvie and her had maintained a mental link aftr he had vanquished her.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, running out of the store followed, by the others.

Meanwhile, Pyrin and Suneiva had appeared at the smash resort. Both were at the beachfront, the waves were making gentle noises as the two looked toward the luxurious area. "It's so pretty...I can't wait to destroy it all!" Suneiva said, a look of pure joy on her face. Pyrin sighed and facepalmed.

"Why am I constantly surrounded by crazy women?" Pyrin asked.

"Cuz your so fun!" Suneiva said playfully. "I'm gonna go ring the doorbell!" Suneiva exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.

"We already know your here..." said a voice. Suneiva and Pyrin began to look around, they saw that they were surrounded. Roy, Martha, Silvie-2, and Wrath had surrounded Suneiva, while Mario, Kirby, Meta Knight, Red the pokèmon trainer and Ganondorf were around Pyrin.

"How could you tell?" Pyrin asked calmly. "We have a bunch of psychics at our house, not to mention bad guys pop up nearly every other day." Mario stated. Pyrin nodded.

"Well it saves us the trouble of picking you guys off, and once we've captured the nine of you, we'll move on to your friends in that resort." Suneiva said happily. Before anyone could ask questions, she put out her hand and a mace appeared, along with a dimesional field covering the mansion. Both had intricate carvings, and the mace had a very large spike at the top. She began by trying to strike Martha, who sidesteped the attack, but barely. Wrath, Roy and Silvie-2 then joined in, all three attacking the chaotic girl at once, but the assaults all fell short somehow. Silvie-2 dropped his dagger, Roy tripped, and Wrath put in too much force and missed.

"Chaos guard!" Silvie 2 yelled in anger.

"What? Martha questioned.

"Suneiva has a sort of supernatural energy around her that protects her when more than one opponent attacks...Meaning that we have to beat her one on one."

"...I'll take her first." Roy said angrily. "I haven't fought any new foes recently anyway."

" Just be careful Dad." Wrath advised, as he and his fellow blade users stood aside. Meanwhile Pyrin counted his foes...five of them. He then uncloaked himself to reveal a person with sapphire blue eyes, a leather coat, sunglasses, with four swords, black pants, and two skull rings. He was also 6'2, and had shoulder length black hair.

"My turn." Pyrin said, facing the others."Maybe I should give a few of you someone to play with." He then pushed a few buttons on a watch he wore and two metal suits of armor appeared. One was brown and much taller than the other, while the second was pitch black aside from the white question mark on it's 'face', and it also wore a cape.

"What are those?" Mario asked in surprise.

"A couple of toys an old guy made... Alchemic Androids Haldis and Musterion." Pyrin stated. The two robots then took fighting stances and began to speak, in very mechanical, voices.

_"Pyrin, you know that the more you tell them about us, the riskier your job gets" _The caped one said, his voice was somewhat dark and mysterious. His bigger companion had a deeper voice, and was much more monotonous and gravelly.

**_"Musterion, lighten up! we should not quibble with our partner, considering this is the first time we've seen real action."_** The one who was presumably Haldis. The Smashers were unsure about the seriousness of their robotic foes. Nonetheless Ganondorf began to bark out orders, as e was so used to.

"Mario, you and Meta Knight take the brown one, while Red and Kirby attack The one in the cape." The other smashers would usually have started to tell the Gerudo king to remember that he wasn't their boss, but given the situation they decided to obey.

"What about you Ganon?" Meta Knight questioned, keeping his yellow eyes on his foe.

"I'll take flameboy." He said arrogantly, his foe heard this and chuckled. Pyrin momentarily glanced at Roy and Suneiva's fight, and saw that his partner was doing well enough.

"So it's settled. I get The Gerudo, Haldis will fight Mario & Meta Knight, and Kirby and Red will fight Musterion." As Pyrin finished his sentence, he dissapeared before everyone's eyes. The flame user then reappeared before Ganondorf. This startled the Evil man somewhat, which was enough for Pyrin to grab him and throw him twenty feet back towards the Resort. Pyrin then jumped after him, whilst Musterion initiated a similar movement and tried to strike Kirby. the pink puffball was too swift, and managed to dodge before inhaling his foe.

Everyone who saw was shocked by Kirby's easy victory. As he tried to Copy the robot's ability, a "?" appeared over his face, and Musterion reaapeared.

_"....Let's pretend that didn't happen." _The robot then tried to kick at Kirby, who merely dodged again, as Red called out his Charizard, who used rock smash to send him back. So far, this enemy was highly unimpressive.

Mario and Meta knight decided not to let their foe have time to pull a similar manuever. Meta Knight used his drill rush move on the brown android, but aside from a few sparks from high speed metal on metal, nothing occured. Meta Knight backed away after his move was completed.

**_"Dissapointing!"_**

"Unbelievable! there was no effect!" Meta knight said in awe.

"Let me try now." Mario said, stepping up.

**_"So let's see your move little man." _**Haldis said arrogantly

Mario then proceeded to try his Super Jump punch move, immediately the plumber felt his gloved fist connect with a metallic chin. Both Mario and his foe rose in the air as the famous 'coin' noise was heard. When Mario landed he discovered that his foe was mostly unaffected. Despite this Mario and Meta Knight were undettered. But Haldis had had enough waiting.

**_"Nice try wimps, but it's my turn." _**As the android spoke a mountain rose up from beneath the sand he stood on. **_"And It's gonna rock!"_**

The android then started hurling Rocks and summoning earth at the two warriors, who both managed to dodge nimbly enough. Mario then started to jump, high enough to grab Haldis. The plumber summoned all of his strength and managed to throw his foe of the small mountain. Meta Knight seized the opportunity and begun to attack the foe in midair. This time, Haldis took serious damage from the slashes, parts of his body were now pierced, and etheral circutry was now showing. There was then a huge thud, as Haldis hit the ocean. He rose, but was unable to move due to water logging.

"Only a fool underestimates his opponents..." The blue puffball said sternly, as he sheathed his blade.

* * *

Eventually Soul and the Genglets arrived to find Veran being defeated by Zelda, Mewtwo, Vaati, Link, and his Dark counterpart.

"Is that the girl who was getting beat up?" Soul asked in exasperation.

"Uh huh! And the guy in green and the guy in black beat us up!" Vatoni exclaimed. Soul barely registered this as she listened in on what Veran was saying.

"...Feh, it wasn't wise of me to challenge the three of you at once." Veran murmured, standing up. "And it went even worse when the nimrod twins showed up!" She exclaimed to the Links.

"We were smart enough to take you out!" Dark Link defended.

_"I don't know about that..." _Mewtwo said telepathically, although he was ignored.

"Now tell us what your doing here!" Vaati yelled to his ex. But instantly, Veran dissapeared.

Soul then stepped out in view. "You guys, have you seen Neri?" she asked, not understanding when everyone but Link, Mewtwo, and Vaati all looked apprehensive.

_"Hello Soul. Sporting a new look?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Soul?" Dark Link asked, "She doesn't look like Soul, and her energy is much darker."

_"It's her, I can sense her brain waves clearly."_

"Oh, then what happened to her?" Link asked curiously. Soul then relayed all of the night's events to her friends. Upon finishing, she introduced her friends to the Genglets. After all the verbal formalities were done, Zelda had an idea.

"These Genglets can pass through walls and create shadow holes right?" The princess asked Soul, but Vatoni interrupted vainly.

"Yep, well more precisely we all can if use copy split. You see we Genglets have almost no power unless we are around high amounts of dark energy, I'm the exception though. My copy split will temporarily give my brethern my abilities."

"I see... So need you all to disperse. After you do, find everyone on the ship and transport them to the resort's beach. That way the invaders will all be gone and we can drive them off at once." Zelda concluded.

"Meh, fine!" Vatoni said, she then turned to her brethern and closed her eyes. Eventually a small sphere of light appeared before the Genglet, and it divide and touched the others. "Find everyone on the ship and send them to the beach!"

"AYE AYE MA'AM!!!" They all yelled before dispersing. A few stuck around and grabbed Mewtwo, the Links, Zelda, and Vaati. Soul was finally left alone with Vatoni.

"Hey, you said have a kid right?" The Genglet asked, Soul gave her an annoyed look.

"Well duh! Who do you think I've been trying to find?"

"Oh, because i felt someone with similar energy go into a dark hole, I could imitate it and take you there if you want." Vatoni said, as soon as the words left her mouth she was grabbed by Soul.

"Take me there now!" She yelled angrily.

"Awright, awright!" Vatoni said, before opening her own shadow hole. As Soul stepped into the dark hole to find Neri, she felt as if she was falling into an eternally dark cavern. While the trip seemed to take forever, it was only a few seconds though. Soul was beginning to get impatient, however.

"HURRY IT UP!!!!" She shouted

"FINE, JEEZ!" Vatoni replied, and instantly Soul found herself in a dark room. There was shade everywhere and there was barely any light at all. In the center of the room sat a shadowy figure, and beside him an old, yet strong spirited man.

"Okotto..." Soul growled, ging into her dragon form.

**"Dear Zelly, nice to see you again**."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ganondorf wasn't faring very well. His opponent was much swifter than he was. Pyrin also exuded an air of arrogance, which severly annoyed Ganondorf. As the Gerudo tried to punch at his foe, Pyrin drew his blade and slashed at the dark warlock. Said warlock winced as he felt heated steel cross his flesh, but years of fighting enabled him to ignore the pain. Gannondorf then grabbed his foe and smirked at his fortune.

"Sorry, but I can only stand one annoying teen in my life, and two is too many." Ganon said as he blasted Pyrin with dark energy. Pyrin only laughed at his orange haired foe, as he was unaffected.

"You do realize you left yourself open for a GanonXLink joke?" Pyrin said, he then put his blade near his foe's face, only to have his weapon shot out of his hand by a bullet. He looked at his assailant and saw Pikana, holding her gun. Beside her was Pikachu, Peach, and the main Silvie.

"Finally, I needed some entertainment." Pyrin said cockily.

* * *

E.o.c

Ugh, this took forever, but I'm done for now. I realize My Ocs, Self, and three unnamed Smashers didn't show up, but it will be made up for next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone. Be safe & Guy out!


	7. A smashing ultimatum

A smashing sucess

I own nothing (Even though I own Dr. Isaac, Soul owns Lisat and Koyoshi, Pikana owns Wrath, and Silvie owns Silvie, and Pyrin owns himself XD)

* * *

Still on the ship Guy, Isaac, and the others were making their way up. Everyone was wondering where the Genglets had gone off to. No one had made any offensive actions against the purple pokemon.

Axia was getting bored of walking when she heard extra pairs of feet walking behind the group. She quickly drew her trusty weapon, 'Echo-catcher', a Guitar that manipulated sound.

"Alright, who's there? I'm not in the mood for games!" She yelled, attracting the attention of her friends. she then put her fingers to the instrument, about to play a stunning note.

"We're not the enemy, if that's what your thinking." said a child's voice. It was young Link, accompanied by Wario and Pichu.

"OOOH A POKEMON!" Leanne said rushing over and hugging Pichu, who enjoyed the attention. "HE'S SOOO CUTE! I wish I had a pokemon." Leanne said, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Hi Y.L., Wario, Pichu what's up?" Guy asked.

"We came to check on Toony-" Y. Link began before Warioware's prez spoke up.

"I just came to swipe some grub..." He said picking his nose, he then eyed Axia "And maybe take some sweet girl to dinner..."

Axia shivered and was about to play a stun note, but Dr. Isaac spoke up. "Get your own girl, Garlic boy!"

"Who asked you, cyborg?" Wario rebutted, putting up his fists. Y. Link got between them before they could fight.

"Hey! You two can fight later, right now I just want to see my brother!" Both men stopped, momentarily putting aside their egos.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you see him" Guy said "He's downstairs, we were headed that way too."

"Thanks," The Kokiri-adopted boy said, he then went ahead, followed by the others.

They then headed down the stairs to find Koyoshi and Lisat, both were injured even more than before. Lisat's broken arm was bleeding from a huge gash, and his right cheek had a violently purple bruise. Koyoshi had a cut right above her right eye, that went across her nose and to her cheek, her arms were bent at slightly odd angles, as if they had just barely been broken.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing once they saw their wounded friends. Lisat opened one of his eyes, which was slightly cloudy.

"Yo-Young...Guy...*cough*" liast hacked, letting blood emit from his mouth.

"LISAT!" Young link yelled. although he just recently met the young boy, Young link felt a strong connection with him, since he was Toon Link's brother.

Dr. Isaac reacted immediately. "Leanne, begin healing process now!" He commanded. The green haired teen nodded. She placed one hand on the half demon, and the other on Toon Link's twin. Her hands then began to glow faintly, and then the wounds on both warriors seemingly closed up on their own, including lisat's broken arm.

"H-how'd you do that?" Lisat asked weakly.

"I'm a Humech, a human being with billions of self-replicating nanobots in my bloodstream. I can use them for almost anything...But I can't start Koyoshi's heartbeat..." she said, worry was present in her tone.

"Maybe she needs a defibrillator." Akash mused, speaking up for the first time.

"But we don't have one." Dunjin said. Just then Pichu scurried towards the orange-headed girl and used thundershock, at first everyone was taken aback, but they realized what Pichu was thinking. Leanne placed her hand on Koyoshi's chest and felt for a heartbeat.

"She's fine now, just unconscious." she then faced the electric mouse "Nice idea!"

"What happened to you two? This place looks like the bathroom after I get done with it!" Wario crudely said.

"...Thank you for that terrible image, tubby..." Dr. Isaac said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"My only regret is that Koyoshi couldn't suffer it as well! But anyway let's hear what happened kid!"

"...We were attacked by this creepy guy with a bunch of masks, he even had one that looked like Mario!"

"The Happy Mask Salesman?" Young Link asked.

"You know him?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, he helped me save Termina...Sort of. But I never really understood him."

"What, did he speak gibberish?" Akash questioned.

"No..He was extremly odd, and not in a good way."

"Well Ko and I managed to beat him off, but I can barely remember it... Aniki is still asleep in the next room over."

"Well let's get him!" Young Link said, charging forward. Axia picked up Koyoshi and began to carry her, and everyone else followed as well, until Guy noticed that Dr. Isaac was crying.

"Isaac? What's wrong with you?"

"...I just realized that they destroyed my break room..." He said sniffling. Guy rolled his eyes and dragged his cyborganic companion into the next room.

* * *

Back at the beach, Vaati, Link, Dark Link, Zelda, and Mewtwo had met up with Mario and Meta knight, and were now watching Roy and Suneiva's battle, as well as Yoshi and Red's. It was a close battle, Roy was well trained, but Suneiva's moves lacked organized style, throwing him off. Eventually Silvie the first came to watch, followed by Peach.

Red and Yoshi's foe had seemingly retreated though, and the remaining Genglets had fanned out to find it, after Zelda explained.

_'Wow...Roy might win this... I hope Pikana watches herself.' _Silvie thought.

The blonde electic type was having a blast though. Especially with her bazooka, Bazookie. shew had been blasting at Pyrin for awhile, since the bullets never pierced Pyrin's skin. Ganondorf had stepped aside, albeit angrily. He decided to let the mouse's girlfriend take a shot at flame boy, and watched the projectiles fly.

Pyrin was cutting the missiles in half with his fire blade, as well as deflecting them with wind.

"Nice try rodent, but you need practice." Pyrin said smirking. Pikana responded in kind.

"Just warming up hothead..."

"That's my line!" Pyrin said, transporting behind Pikana and trying to slash at her, but the electric type guarded with her Picana tazer rod.

Soon the duo engaged in a close range battle, while the blonde had tenacity and adaptivness, her foe was faster and stronger, and had two blades in use. The battle could've gone either way.

Pikana then tried something odd and shot her weapon, Genderella at Pyrin, but he deflected it towards Martha, who immediately returned to being Marth.

"That's enough TG for one chapter, thank you very much!"

(PYRIN BROKE THE 4th WALL!)

Suddenly Pyrin combined both his blades whipped up a flaming whirlwind towards...Pikachu?

"PIKA-KUN!" Pikana yelled. Fortunately The flaming wind hit the sand, but Pikachu was trapped in a glass Prison. It was flame shaped, but the inside was hollow. There was a single airhole within, but Pyrin had his dual flaming blade pointed at it, and Pikachu had gone unconscious from damages. "No.."

Pyrin merely smirked. "If you give up now, I'll let your boy-toy go. If not... I might be having roasted electric-type tonight!"

Pikana, left with no other option, dropped her weapons.

"Good choice.' pyrin commented, he then snapped his fingers and got Suneiva's attention. "Suneiva, Haldis is broken, we should quit messing around here and get going."

"What about taking a few of these guys in? I wanted to see if they'd struggle!" the chaotic incarnation whined.

"Our job is done, Musterion already left, it's time to leave!" Pyrin said, putting extra emphasis into the last words. Suneiva sighed, dodging a slash from Roy.

"You think all of us are gonna let you get away?" Said red-haired boy then yelled.

"You will if you don't want to have to replace Pikachu!" Pyrin said, still pointing his blade at the mouse. "Don't forget that I could finish him off now!"

"Only because you caught him off-guard!" Pikana told him.

"Did anyone ask you?" Finally Suneiva picked up the broken robot and disappeared, so did Pyrin after he broke open the glass prison.

"Consider this a present for such a interesting warm-up. Later!"

The few smashers all gathered and made sure everyone was okay, but Pikachu was still unconscious.

Silvie the first took a look at him "We better get him to Dr. Mario, he doesn't seem to be hurt too bad, but he is pretty banged up."

Ganondorf stepped forward. "I'll take him back, the barrier's collapsed now and we should be able to get in."

"Then I'll make sure everyone inside is okay!" Mario said, his pink wearing girlfriend then went beside him.

"I'll go too, hopefully the boys back at the mansion haven't done anything too terrible." just then a yell was heard by all in the area.

"WHO PUT THESE CAMERA'S IN MY SHOWER?" followed by multiple huge explosions. Samus had apparently figured out why the single guys in the mansion had been doing their best to get Samus dirty.

Wrath sighed "I'll make sure she doesn't kill them..."

* * *

Meanwhile Soul was still facing her brother, Okotto.

"What are you doing here?" Soul spat at him, her disgust highly evident.

"Really sister? Is that how you greet family?" The dark brother asked casually, still sitting.

"That's how I greet family who's tried to kill me! Now do me a favor and beat it!" She yelled, drawing her blade. Okotto chuckled.

"I can't, but allow me to do you another favor." Soul's brother opened the palm of his left hand, and showed a small dark ball, surrounding it was a shockingly blue aura. The ball then sped toward the dragoness and seemed to enter into her abdomen.

She then felt an unbearable pain, and began to scream. It only lasted for 20 seconds, the blue aura surrounding her body became blinding. okotto merely watched, and reached towards his sister and closed his palm. Soul was returned to her original form, the only difference was the carbon black and icy blue dragon marking on her right shoulder, she could feel it still aching slightly.

"What did you do?"Soul questioned. She was using her blade as a cane to stay standing.

"A favor. I returned you to normal, and even added a little gift." The elder dragon explained, looking as if he had won some great victory. Just then Pyrin and Suneiva reappeared, holding the prone body of Haldis, which still 'bled' etheral energy.

"Hello Okotto. You seen that other robot?" Pyrin inquired.

''I think the Professor called it back, but we have a guest..."

"Ooh? A princess? A demonic entity? A pizza guy?" Suneiva asked in excitement.

"No, my sister."

"Awww, then I hope she's funner than you, or else I'm gonna go check on the others in the Healing Area..." Suneiva threatened as she puffed out her cheeks.

"You do know 'funner' isn't a word. But you could say that." Okotto said blandly, he then looked at Pyrin. "But how did your excursion go?"

Pyrin then shrugged. "It was fine. I fought Ganondorf, but it wasn't as fun as I expected. Right afterwards, I fought Pikachu's girlfriend, she was a bit more entertaining."

Suneiva then sighed "I fought fire-head Roy, he was okay, but I wanted to kill him reeeeaaaally badly!" Her tone was sulky, but it changed almost instantly to one of excitement. "Oh, Wing-boy, Old-man, hi!"

Everyone turned around to see Angel 0, as well as Zamire Brasshart. Soul didn't know either person, but she paid extra attention to the old man. He was bald, and had tannish skin. He was around 5'7, and had bright, violet eyes, and wore a black mechanical suit. It was very shiny, and had silver plating around the neck, and fittingly, it had a brass heart on it.

"Hello ma'am." His voice resounding with authority. "I apologize for sending Darkrai and th others to attack you, and abducting your child, but we needed to gain your attention."

"Well, haven't you heard of a phone?" Soul questioned rising to her feet, her strength had returned and she was getting angrier. "But then again, I shouldn't expect the slime my brother hangs out with to have any decency. Now give me my daughter, and I'll let you all live!"

The old man just looked at her as if he was running out of patience. "I'll let you and your daughter leave, provided that you join us."

"Join you? No way!"

"I see...Well I suppose you won't get your daughter back, please close the door on the way out."

The fierceness in Soul's eyes grew, and she seemingly dissapeared. She then reappeared right near Zamire, her blade then was swung at his neck, but Angel 0 stopped her with his own sword. Both were locked in a contest of strength, neither budging. Zamire then went on as if nothing occured.

"I promise you that if you join, both of you will be cared for, and can go about your business as normal. My only regret is that if you say no, then your daughter will be...'augmented', to compensate for lack of manpower. Sadly, I think the test and operations will have a 35% sucess rate, even considering her abilities, so what do you say?"

Sou's face became a visage of unrefined hatred, but she managed to calm herself, a little.

On the one hand, this was the man who organized Darkrai's attack, as well as gotten her daughter taken. He hadn't explained his motives, and he was associating with a lot of shady characters. She had no reason to trust him.

On the other hand the life of her daughter was on the line, and she could always go back on her word later...

Finally, the dragoness made her decision. "I..."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry folks, but worry not! Next chapter will have her decision, as well as more of the fights and jokes we've all come to love/bear.

Til' next time! Be safe & Guy out!


	8. A smashing revelation

A smashing sucess

(I own nothing)

* * *

Young Link's group had made their way through the rubble and into the room where Toony was sleeping in.

The place was undisturbed, aside from the bed. There was he coffee table even had some Lon Lon milk. Young Link had told Toon Link about it when he first came to the mansion. The boy from Outset was curious and had asked his counterpart if he'd bring him some, which he did.

When Toon Link tried the drink, he found it delicious. Ever since then it had been his favorite.

Toon Link was snoring gently, and Y. Link, and Lisat looked relieved, as did the others (even Wario, in his own plumber-gone-biker way).

"What are you going to do now?" Dr. Isaac asked.

"It'd be best to take him home with the three of us." Young then replied. " I just hope the others have gotten out."

"They have, I can feel that they've left, we're the only ones here." Dunjin explained "But how do you plan on getting out?"

"Well, we were going to use the door to get out, of course, but since all of this chaos happened, I doubt that'll work." Wario said.

"Well, I can get you guys back, fast and easy." Dr. Isaac said.

"How? Some gimmicky sci-fi machine?" The yellow wearing man asked.

"No, I have a natural ability to open up dimensional gates. I can take you guys there in a second." the doctor said. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Pichu Pi." the electric type said nodding.

"Whatever." Wario said, rolling his eyes. Young Link was the last one to say anything.

"Young?" The doctor asked.

"...Sure, but I want to ask Guy something."

"What is it?" Guy asked.

"Why'd you organize this tournament anyway? And who are you really?"

The mysterious man sighed. "Well, I figured somone'd ask, but now that it's come to this, I'm flattered you'd ask." He said sitting down on a nearby chair. "Well it goes like this..."

Every sat down, getting comfortable. Dr. Isaac's group already knew this story, but Lisat and Koyoshi were the only ones aside from the brawlers who were unaware of his past.

"I came here from another world entirely, like the rest of you. I was about 15 when it all began. A normal kid, living a normal life. Along the way I stumbled into Dr. Isaac, thanks to his power. From there I discovered that I was developing power of my own, and I got to meet many new people, like Pikana, Soul, and Silvie, travel to different places that I could've gone to on my own, and further my strength. I had met Pikana when I was first starting out. I was surprised when I first met her, it's not too often that you meet a Pikachu that talks, dresses, and has her own personal aresenal, from there we struck up a friendship, she introduced me to Silvie later.

Later on while I went to Hyrule I met Souldragon12 a few weeks later. I thought that she was an enemy at first, because I hadn't met very many friendly dragons, but she returned to her human form and we began to hang out. I hadn't met anyone who knew so much about Hyrule's history.

They introduced me to their agents, and I was surprised by how strong they were.

That led me to wonder how my friends would do against you guys. I've always been a fan of the Smash Bros. series, so I thought it would be cool...Honestly I know people are mad at me for this, but that's their problem. My only regret is forcing this whole thing on you guys, especially since it looks like there's a new enemy around."

Wario, Young Link, and Pichu weren't really surprised. Each character had been on some crazy adventure or another, and between all of them they had seen just about everything. Overall, Guy was just another person who had gone a little overboard with what could've been an excellent idea.

"It's okay, but for now we need to take care of my 'brother'." Young said, trying to move Toon Link, Wario also helped take him up.

"Alright, I'll be at the mansion soon enough, but I'll announce my apology after one more match..." Guy muttered.

"What? But you just said that you were sorry about forcing this on us! Why keep it going?" Wario asked angrily.

"Because I wanted to do at least one more match up, and I'll be sure to only take people if they want to come."

"...Well Don't expect to see me." Wario muttered. "Can we go now?"

Dr. Isaac nodded. "Sure. Bye Guy, bye everyone." he said waving before another dark circle opened on the ground and the three smashers and the doctor were gone.

* * *

Back at the mansion, sometime after everyone had settled in, Capt. Falcon and Olimar were sitting at a table playing a game of checkers, while Bowser and Lucario were awaiting a turn at the tedious game.

"Man this is boring! When are we gonna get a turn to do something?" Bowser complained.

"Whaddya mean 'we'? Olimar and me are doing something right now." Capt. Falcon said as he took some of Olimars pieces.

"Nothing useful! Haven't you noticed that we have'nt been in any fights recently? And that nothing has happened regarding us?" The Koopa king asked.

"Well...no. But since you mention it, I'm bored too!" Olimar said as he looked to the giant turtle. "We should find something to do!"

"Hm, perhaps we could try to learn more about these 'author' people." the Aura user pondered. "It would make things more interesting."

Bowser and Olimar nodded, but the group's F-Zero racer was reluctant.

"Why would we do that? I bet they barely even have anything on their minds besides writing and that kinda stuff." he commented gruffly. The others gave him annoyed glares. They didn't really need him to help, but past experiences showed that it was good to have the captain's Falcon Punch for the more 'hands on' situations. The trio then huddled and murmured before breaking.

"Too bad, I was so looking forward to having you along. And we were even going to try and see what we could've found out about Samus while we were out."

"Samus...?" The helmet wearing man said, interest was slathered on his voice. "But we already know alot about her, thanks to the trophy gallery."

"Not that kind of basic information Capt. D.J., we mean her deepest secrets, who knows what we could do with them..."

***POSSIBLE SUBPLOT ALERT!* **

The captain began to contemplate what the Lucario was saying. Samus, the love interest (at some point) of most guys in the Smash series was known to be very good at keeping secrets. In fact even Mewtwo, Lucario (the current one, and the ones on break like Annabel and Lilace) and Snake had never truly found out anything more than common knowledge, despite their attempts and abilities.

_'If these guys are seriously considering that, then I can survive whatever their planning for now.'_ The captain thought.

"Liam, you got yourself a falcon." Capt. Falcon said before putting out a hand to the Lucario. Bowser and Olimar then whispered to one another.

"Wow, Liam sure knows how to manipulate someone." Olimar stated, his gargantuan ally nodded.

"Yeah, I could get used to having him around."

Thirty minutes later the four of them were in Dr. Mario's office, seeing the plumber clone talking with Diddy and Donkey Kong.

Both of them had extremly red lips and watery eyes, they looked as if they were in a lot of pain.

"Hey, Dr. Drain-brain, we need your help for a minute!" The koopa yelled, but the doctor put up a hand, telling him to stop.

The Italian physician then spoke to the Kongs. "Take those pills once every morning for the next couple days,and the two of you should be fine, but next time don't have a match with the only item being Super spicy curry."

He then pulled out a bottle containing his signature pills and handed them over. "Oh, and drink alot of water with meals."

After that, the two apes left gratefully.

"Now what do you four need?" The italian doctor asked.

"We need to know if you'd have anything to help us read minds." Capt. Falcon explained.

"Why? Did someone take your 'special pills'?"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING THOSE UP!" Captain Falcon yelled as he hefted the small physician up by his coat. Quickly the captain, realized that the others were snickering and shot them all death glares, when he put Dr. Mario down. If he was going to get his help, he should start by not being threatening "Sorry."

"Not a problem, but no. I don't have any mind reading things. I'm a medical doctor, not a super-scientist." he explained.

Everyone sighed. "Well thanks for nothing Dr. Pipesqueak!" Bowser grumbled.

"Watch it Koopa! I still know who you kissed last Christmas when you thought Peach was under the mistletoe with you!" Dr. Mario said evenly. All of the tyrant's companions eyed him in curiousity.

Bowser shuddered _'Ugh! I'll never forget the terrible taste of R.O.B.'s oily head!' _he thought_. _

"Fine! C'mon boys." he said. Now the quartet were out of idea's on how to get more info on the invaders, when Olimar got an idea.

"Why don't we ask that Vaati guy? He's a mage right?" The pikmin commander squeaked. the others stopped to consider this.

"Hmm...Sure, why not. I can feel his aura in the kitchen." Lucario said. The foursome were about to head there, but the was a ding at the door.

"Ugh. I'll get it." Captain Falcon said. The F-Zero racer then opened the door and saw Soul's daughter, Neri. He had no idea who she was though since they'd never met.

"Hey Falcon." she said, sounding a bit disoriented.

"Hi... Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Neri, Vaati's kid. I heard my dad was here." she explained when...The Dr. Isaac, Toon and Young Link, Pichu, and Wario showed up.

"And we're here!" the cyborg said abruptly, surprising Capt. Falon, Neri, and the other present smashers.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Bowser asked.

"Yes. I hear it's a excellecent concept, but I prefer surprises." the glasses wearing man said cheekily, when Wario pushed him aside.

"Whatever! I just need to get some Garlic!" the yellow wearing guy said, leaving them.

"Pi chu pi pi!" Pichu said, watching him leave.

"I'll say!" Liam nodded in agreement.

"So what happened to you three?" Olimar inquired "Mewtwo and Zelda came back earlier and said they lost track of you."

"We went to go get Toony because we were worried." Young Link explained.

"And you forgot to say hi to me?" Neri asked, a bit sad.

"Pi chu chu pi. Pi pi?" Pichu asked.

Lucario translated :"We never came across you. Where'd you go?"

Neri shook her head. "All I remember was a fight of some kind and that's it. Suddenly I'm here." Neri explained.

"Odd." Dr. Isaac said "I might be able to help you later on, but there's another tournament match later tonight. Guy says he knows that things are bad, so afterwards he's giving out a full apology."

"He is?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah. He told us his whole history too." Young Link said.

"Well, would you be kind enough to retell it?" Olimar asked.

"Sure, but first we need to let Toony rest." Young said, setting his counterpart on the floor. "Maybe you guys should spread word about the match tonight. Guy said to only come if you want."

"I guess we'll be going, but sure." Lucario said, speaking for the others.

"Great, see you all in an hour." Dr. Isaac said, dissapearing.

An hour later, the cyborg returned to bring whoever wanted to come. With him was Koyoshi, Solan, Lunelle, and Dunjin, all of them had free time and wanted to come.

They found the assembled group of Smashers and a few non-smashers.

The ones who had come were: Luigi, Lucario, Kirby, Meta Knight, Bowser, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Sonic, Ice Climbers, Olimar, Pikachu, Pichu, Toon Link, Young Link, Falco, Fox, Mr. G&W, Yoshi, Dark Link, Neri, and Vaati.

"So 21 people came? Not too bad!" Dunjin commented "I expected six or seven."

"Well we all came, for whichever reasons, but can we go now?" Falco asked impatiently.

"Of course!" Dr. Isaac said, making his usual portal and teleporting them all off."

The group reappeared later at the arena, with it's usual crowd and large screen.

"Beep bop beep ring." Mr. Game and Watch said, looking around.

"Yeah, it sure does seem like that." Sonic replied.

A minute later, Silvie of Tellius showed up on screen.

"Evening everyone! For those of you who don't know, it's me Silvie! and I'm here to fill in for our usual MC. Our matches for tonight, which are determined by computer are...Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) Vs. Solan & Lunelle, C. Falcon Vs. Dr. Isaac, Sonic Vs. Koyoshi, and...this is a surprise! Pikachu Vs. Pikana, all in order! We'll start the night's events off in ten minutes!"

Every one of the smashers who were called looked a bit excited, but none of them were aware that there was an enemy in the crowd, watching...

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! I'll get you the rest when I can!


	9. A smashing reunion

A smashing adventure

(I own nothing)

* * *

During the ten minute break, someone in the crowd was getting bored.

"When are they going to start already? They could've been knee deep in action by now!" he said impatiently.

Being in such a big crowd made the watcher antsy to cause some mayhem, but he could wait.

Besides, the main event wasn't even going to happen here...

The viewer's eyes then fell on Neri, Soul's kid.

She was about eleven and tawny skinned, with polished bronze hair that looked like it had lavender highlights.

In overall build, she looked like a semi-athletic kid, but nothing too special.

She had a snowy white tunic, like the one the Links wore, and her eyes were green. Like elf boy, she also had a sword and was wearing combat boots too.

The fiery demon smirked; Zamire had said to leave her alone after he wiped her memories of being kidnapped. After all, Soul wanted her to have no part in the professor's plan.

Currently, Neri was talking with (or is it being interrogated by?) Captain Falcon, Bowser, Liam the Lucario, and Olimar.

From what the four had learned, Neri was an eleven year old child and a close friend of Toon Link's.

She was also part dragon, like her mom, and had fought with Ganondorf on occasion.

Liam decided to ask first. "So Nera-"

"Neri!" The half dragon child corrected.

"Sorry. What can you tell me about your mother?"

"Nothing." Neri said bluntly. "I never give her personal info to people I don't trust."

"Is that so?" Olimar asked timidly.

"Yeah. Besides I heard all about your mind searching plan. Trust me, my mom's mind is someplace you don't want to be."

"Why?" Liam asked. "Are there fake memories and traps set in there."

"Nothing like that, but it's like this..." Neri explained.

All of the listeners began to grow grim faced with all of the disturbing, embarrassing, and useless info that Neri gave them."

Meanwhile Nana and Popo were gearing up for their match.

It was nice to finally fight another two man team.

The blue and pink wearing twins (officially their relationship is unconfirmed, so I'm just saying they're twins this time around) finally had a level playing field, since most of the other smashers fought by themselves, only Red and Olimar had others fight alongside them technically, but it wasn't the same.

The duo looked to their allies for advice.

"Anyone have any ideas about how to handle those two?" Nana asked.

"I don't know, but hit them hard and fast and there'll be no problems!" Sonic said.

"I'd play it safe," Luigi advised "They probably are used to working together, so keep them separate."

"Beep ring beep blip beep!" Game and Watch added. His added words made his companions back away slowly.

"I'm not sure if that's legal, but we'll still do our best!" Popo replied nervously before he and his sister were onstage.

On the opposite end the other twins approached, both were still wearing their cloaks and had their faces covered.

Being the friendly fighters they were, the Ice Climbers spoke first. "Hello, you two are Solan and Lunelle right?" Popo inquired, letting his sister take the next line.

"We're Nana and Popo, the Ice Climbers!"

Both Solan and Lunelle's expressions were undivulged, but became evident when they let down their hoods.

The two of them weren't lookalike twins, to everyone's surprise, but completely different.

The boy was intensly orange eyed and had short, bright yellow hair. His face had a sunny expression, and was nearly as youthful as Pit's.

His sister had calm blue eyes and long, gentle silvery white hair. Her face was the epitome of composure.

"Nice to meet you!" the boy said "I'm Solan, and this is my sis, Lunelle." he said in an energetic voice.

"...Hello." The silent girl said. Apparently she was the more aloof of the siblings.

The two twins were considerably taller than the Ice Climbers, roughly Fox's height. But neither of them seemed to have any weapons.

Overall it looked like it was anyone's match.

Finally, Silvie the original decided to start the match.

"Alright, let's start match one!" Silvie said. "All fighters ready?"

"Yep!" Nana and Popo said at once.

"Sure thing!" Solan replied, while Lunelle kept quiet.

"Alright! Begin!" Silvie yelled, and the group was transported to the N64's Dreamland stage. A place none of the current fighters were familiar with.

"Wow, they decided to go retro on us, huh Nana?" Popo asked. His sister nodded and stared wide eyed at the flying objects in the background.

"Wow, winged Kirbies!"

"And is that Dedede in the background?" Popo asked. "He looks so fat...er fatter..."

"Really?" Solan said, being just as absent as his opponents, when his sister tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"The match?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." he chuckled in embarrassment, but he was used to being reminded to pay attention.

"Hey Nana and Popo."

"Yeah?" both twins said at once.

"I guess we have to fight before we enjoy the scenery. Is that okay with you two?"

Both Ice Climbers said yes and Solan nodded. But then something odd happened.

He began to give off a glow, which was just as bright as the sun. In his place was a bright golden rapier that Lunelle picked up.

Apparently he was the sword.

Lunelle pointed her brother at them and waited until they made the first move. Both of them used their Ice shot attack.

Lunelle merely jumped onto one of the floating planks of wood onstage when the Ice Climbers jumped up and struck her with their mallets.

Although the silver haired maiden (can you guess who officially has that title?) was hit, the damage from that basic strike wasn't too bad.

Quickly, Lunelle regained her bearings and struck with her brother...blade...both?

Popo was the one to take the blow, which actually burned more than it stung. Solan's blade form actually gave off fire.

Of course, with Lunelle's focus on her brother, Nana had a chance to attack.

She decided to strike with a hammer spin, but Lunelle evaded expertly, and di her best to gain some distance.

Fortunately, Whispy was blowing wind in the direction she was moving, making her go faster.

Already the Ice Climbers could tell that they had a couple of good opponents.

Even so, throwing in the towel when challenged wasn't exactly their style.

Immediately, they used their Belay technique to jump over to her.

It was risky because like most recovery jumps, the fighter(s) who used them were vulnerable until they hit the ground.

When the parka wearing duo did, Lunelle tried to hit them again, but they evaded.

Both Ice Climbers used their opportunity to grab Lunelle and begin pounding her.

Finally after a few seconds of bad pummeling, the Ice Climbers let her go.

When she landed, it became obvious that she was starting to get tired.

She decided to put her blade/brother immediately another orange flash engulfed him, and she was covered by a white light.

Solan had returned to his human form and was wielding a long silver spear.

"Looks like I'm up!" he said swinging around his weapon impressively.

Of course, as he did the Smash ball finally came into play, as well as a heart container.

(A/N: About time! I thought I was never going to bring in an item!)

The Ice Climbers had jumped at the recovery item and were healed, of course, Solan still seemed to have taken some of Lunelle's damage.

Even though the mountain traversing duo was healed, a quick wrap up depended on their final smash: Iceberg!

* * *

_At the same time..._

Guy had just left the Eon and was about to head to the arena.

Leanne and the others who were on the airship had finished fixing it up for the most part and had decided to stick around and read some fanfics.

(Even OCs need break time!)

Guy had even decided to change his look for the occasion.

His hair was cut shorter than usual, but his gray patch was still present.

He also had on a simple black skintight suit with gold trim and had removed his mask for now.

As he walked he heard someone come up. He turned around to see...Soul.

"Oh hey Soul, what's up?" The young man asked. "I was wondering where you went."

Soul said nothing but faced him. Guy couldn't feel or see any bloodlust or hostility, but something was off.

"You okay Soul?" Guy asked. The meganekko dragoness in human form shook her head no.

"Sorry Guy." she said.

"About what? With all the chaos in the last couple of chapters, I'm just glad your okay." Guy said, nonchalantly breaking the fourth wall.

This made someone laugh. Guy looked around to see Angel 0. "Evening bro."

"Alegon...!" Guy murmured in surprise, his brother's app. "Aren't yo-"

"My name is Angel 0 Severance, brother." the winged boy spat. "And today, you pay for what happened to me!"

"I didn't know, believe me!" Guy tried to explain, before remembering Soul. "Soul be careful, he's tough."

Angel 0 shook his head. "Sorry Guy, I'm not your foe today."

"Then who is?" he asked curiously, his blade, the Golden Night, drawn.

He turned around and saw Soul change into her Corruption form. Of course, he could tell it was still her.

"Guy...Fight me!" she growled, Before blasting him with a Shadow Ball like energy ball.

* * *

End of chapter. Not much to say, except expect more fights soon! Take care and Guy out!


	10. A Smashing Death

****

A Smashing Death

All canon characters settings, etc. owned by Nintendo.

All OCs owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The battle between Solan, Lunelle, and the Ice Climbers raged on. Both sides were desperate to get the Smash ball to end the battle, but each time the precious sphere of power was in sight, the opposing duo interefered.

Nana and Popo were close to the orb, standing on the topmost of the three platforms in Whispy Woods, but Solan did hs bet to bat them away with his spear. When he approached the ball of energy though, he was knocked away by a double Blizzard onslaught. This went on for quite some time, neither pair of siblings was getting anywhere, and the Smash ball might fly off if it was left untouched.

While on the leftmost board of wood, the blue and pink clad twins looked to one another. "Ready Popo?" Nana asked, breathing a little heavily, her grip on her wooden mallet loosening.

"I always am Nana!" The child in blue laughed," I just hope Solan's ready to lose!"

Within moments the two of them initiated their move Belay, jumping up with one another to reach the top of the battlefield. Once more, their sunny enemy came to try and impede them, but instead he was walloped over the head with a Mallet.

"Nice one sis!" Popo said before he finally broke the multicolored power sphere. He and Nana were enveloped in a fiery, super powerful aura as they initiated their final smash.

"ICEBERG!" They belowed at once, before a giant block of ice rose up, freezing Solan and his weaponized sister.

Even encased in ice, the Spirit Weapon pair were obviously in pain (well, Solan was, spears don't have faces now do they?), while Nana and Popo were safe and sound.

The super move lasted for a minute before Solan was ousted from the stage, Lunelle still in hand.

**_GAME!_**

A voice called out as the frosty pair returned to the stadium, the big screen showing their victory once more. Opposite of them was their defeated opponents, Solan looked bummed while Lunelle was impassive. Even so, the Spirit Weapons collected themselves and strode towards the victors.

"Nice job out there you two, it was an awesome match!" Solan said, shaking Popo's hand, and then Nana's. His sister merely bowed gracefully before replying as well.

"Thank you for the sparring session. I enjoyed it very much."

"Same to you guys," the male Ice climber said. "It was cool to fight another two man group, so to speak."

"I hope we can do it again sometime." the girl in the rose colored parka added.

As they finished speaking, Silvie's voice was broadcasted from all the nearby speakers. "Aww how nice! It looks like this match has ended in friendship. Now if you four would be kind enough to leave the stage, we can begin the next battle."

Shortly both of the duos left the field, when Silvie got some surprising news. "Hm? It seems that Dr. Isaac will not be able to participate in the next battle due to an unforseen situation, so the other Silvie will be taking his place." The young man announced, "Alright! Now will Captain Falcon and Silvie II come onstage so we can continue?"

Both warriors arrived on stage shortly, the Captain stood confident and ready for battle, while his foe merely looked at the arcane necklace that adorned his neck, glowing malevolently...

"I shouldn't be fighting..." Silvie II muttered to himself forebodingly, "The demon always acts up when I do..."

The young fighter's words didn't go unnoticed by the famous F-Zero racer, who raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Hm? were you saying something?

"...No, nevermind..." Silvie the warrior said, before the other Silvie said:

"Let's begin the match!"

Meanwhile, Guy ducked out of the way of the furious attack.

Soul being unrelenting sent out another blast of the demonic energy.

She paused for a moment, facing her lover with a grin after he dodged. "I never was able to hit you...you were just too fast."

"Because you never really tried, but why do I have to fight you now?" Guy asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

Soul looked menacing in her malevolent form, but for a scant few moments her expression softened to one of suffering. "I..I can't explain, I just need to kill you is all..."

"Your not making any sense! Why do I need to die, and why is Elagon back?" Guy questioned. His brother merely laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" He inquired as he flew towards Soul, he then placed his arms around her. "She and I found each other, long before you two began your "relationship" and we fell in love. Up 'til now, she's pretended to love you, and helped you orchastrate this innane tournament of yours so we could finish you. To avenge my suffering!"

Guy stood still, shocked but unconvinced. "I don't believe you brother, you may be clever and a liar, but I know Soul better than that. She'd never lie to me."

Soul's face then contorted into a foul, hate laden sneer. "Really Guy? Well would you like some proof?"

She then drew close to Angel 0, before the two began kissing. It was a long, loving kiss, with very enjoyable lip work. The sight of it made Guy fall to his knees, in disbelief and despair.

"No...I-it can't be true..." He stuttered as several tears fell upon his cheeks, anger was present in his voice, but not so much as sadness or heartbreak. "I can't believe it! I know it's not true!"

"It is true, you fool." Soul replied before breaking away from the winged young man and approaching Guy. "Now would you mind holding still? It'll be easier for me to end your pain if you do."

Somehow, Guy found the strength to look the darkened Soul in the eye. "No...I can feel that something is wrong, and I'll keep fighting until I find out what it is!" He then put his sword forward, engulfed in a fighting spirit, "Get ready Soul, it's time for me to fight back!"

Surrounded by his traditional energies of aurora and miasma, Guy went forward to strike his closest friend, as she did the same with her newly gained Darkrai powers.

First Soul started with trying to pull Guy into a Dark Void, of couse Guy dodged it. He knew that if he fell asleep it would be all over for him.

He then retaliated with a Aurora blast, it wasn't much, but it'd do enough damage to distract her at least.

She moved with the speed of the wind. With this speed she slamed him with her bare elbow, attacking and dodging his last assault in one fell swoop.

The pain was enough to make the young man drop his sword, gasping for breath, but he summoned the energy to use his more noble element, Aurora, to force her back with a barrier of sorts.

This only managed to make Soul lose her balance, leaving a chance for a counterstrike. Hanging on to that little hope, Guy got enough courage to slam Soul in the gut, causing her to cry out in pain.

She fell vto her knees and let an intimidating roar escape her maw.

Still focused on combat despite her suffering, Soul rose to her feet, eager to end things. Calling forth one of her blades, Soul approached her enemy, the Hell Razor appearing in her hand.

Luckily the Golden Night was in reach, it's gilded edges brimming with energy. Guy was able to pick up his sword and defend as she struck, barely saving his own life.

Soul cackled evilly, but Guy could somehow tell it was halfhearted, as if she didn't want to do this evil deed. They then engaged in a duel of swords, Guy parrying and blocking her less than vigorous slashes and stabs.

Finally though, his grip loosened on his sword, and a single slash knocked it from his hands.

Now Guy stood there, his beloved's dark sword before him, her somber, mystifying gaze met his. Looking into her eyes, he saw her resolve waver. He saw it in her eyes, true sadness.

_'Soul's not herself, something's forcing her to act so cruel, but...I can't harm her any more.'_ The timber and ebony haired boy looked at Soul and stood his ground.

With a cool air in his voice, he spoke: "Do what you need to Soul, I'll accept my fate."

About that same time, on the Jungle Japes stage (Melee version) Capt. Falcon and Silvie the Warrior were in the midst of heated combat. Both were doing their best, but something was seriously wrong as far as The famous Racer/Bounty hunter could guess. Silvie II seemed to be distracted, something was stopping him from truly focusing on the task at hand.

Still, this only made things easier for the smash bros veteran. Nearby was one of the more dangerous items in the Smash bros series: A Bob-Omb!

_'Alright! This is exactly what I needed'_ The owner of the Blue Falcon thought, the small but potent explosive would be exactly what he needed to defeat his opponent and claim victory.

He had to act quickly though, or else the bomb would get up and start walking around on it's own, becoming a hazard for both of the men.

Fortunately for the man in the blue jump suit he was the second fastest smasher after Sonic. Busting into a full sprint, he ran towards the Bob-Omb and grabbed it.

"Yes!" The captain exclaimed. He then jumped atop the top platform on the middle of the stage, just above the window where one can see Cranky Kong's silhouette ambling about the house. With a great, "Hiyah!" the Captain threw the black object at the green eyed teen at full force. It made contact, and a huge explosion hit, knocking Silvie II into the raging waters below.

If there had been a Klaptrap within the rapids, he would've been finished there and then, but as fate had it, the cloaked young man made it back onstage, albeit badly injured. His necklace now glowed with full force…He could now call upon it's dark powers, or rather the source of the power could escape it's prison to a degree.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" The silver haired warrior gasped, now dripping wet. He had to act fast, if he didn't win soon, the demon within his necklace would really take over, shortening his lifespan, or even killing some of the innocent people once the match ended.

Putting on a burst of unprecedented speed, Silvie the Warrior seemed to disappear. The next thing Captain Falcon knew what was going on, he received several new cuts before an unusually strong kick hit him.

He was sent sprawling, but managed to rise up within moments of making contact with the wooden ground below. He then heard the sound of footsteps on wood. It was as if Silvie had grabbed an invisibility cloak.

__

'He must be weak after that blast, but his moves have gotten pretty powerful…I better try and end this now.'

The sounds of Silvie approaching then grew faster and louder as the cloaked youth approached the Smash Veteran. Smirking at the prospect of a worthy do-or-die moment, the Captain uttered the name of one of his signature moves. _"_FALCON KICK!"

Meanwhile, Angel 0 and Soul were now walking away from the area where they had encountered Guy.

Soul had a hard look on her face. It was as if she was about to cry, but wouldn't allow Angel 0 the satisfaction of seeing it.

"That was an impressive performance you gave before…You may want to consider becoming an actress once this is all over." The demon winged boy commented, giving Soul a sly look.

The dragonish girl glared at him, leftover instincts from Corruption and the mark Okotto cursed her with told her to attack him, and make him suffer…But she held back. "Shut your mouth, you worthless brat."

"Hmm, touchy aren't we? Well you should be happy. I would be over the moon if I could've killed that overconfident egotist AND got to sneak in a kiss with me." The boy continued, baiting her. "And the way my idiot brother just stood there while you pushed that sword of yours through his heart, it was pretty epi-"

Angel 0 never finished his sentence, as a fist covered in dark energy made contact with his cheek. He fell to the ground, but still smiled like the sadist he was. Soul still saw the life leave Guy's eyes as he died, the blood gush from his chest. It was etched into her mind, hurting her more than any injury she had received all day.

She would've struck the boy again, but walked off instead. "Get up. We have to leave!" she growled, a single tear falling from her cheek.

* * *

EOC.

Well, I'm dead so…I guess I'm out of the fic, but don't think the story is over. I hope you'll all wait patiently for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, be safe and be blessed. Guy Out!


	11. A Smashing Race

A Smashing Race

(I own nothing here, once again)

* * *

Meanwhile the battle betwen Falcon and Silvie the Warrior had come to an end. It had been very close, but in the end Silvie had prevailed . Still he was quite exhausted from the confrontation, and barely able to contain the dark spirit inside his necklace.

'Geez, I hadn't expected Douglas to be so strong, now I'll have to rest for awhile.' Silvie thought as he limped to his side of the sidelines.

On the Smasher's side, Capt. Falcon had rejoined Liam the Lucario, Bowser, and Olimar in their own little corner.

"Well that was a good effort out there Falcon, I can't say I'm not impressed." The Lucario started, patting his wounded ally's shulder.

"Whatever Liam." C. Falcon grumbled angrily. "I just want this stupid tournament over with. How many matches are left?"

This time Neri spoke up. "Just two. Koyoshi vs Sonic, and then Pikana and Pikachu. After that I think we're all done...Too bad I don't get to fight."

"Well, we'd hate to beat up a little kid anyway." Bowser commented. The Ice climbers, Ness, Lucas, Red, Young Link, Toon Link and Pit all looked at him. ""Er, a weak little kid."

"Weak! I helped Toony beat Ganondorf once, and your calling me weak?" The girl ranted. "You stupid overgrown turtle!"

"Turtle? I'm a Koopa you brat, remember it!" Bowser growled menacingly, showing off everyone of his sharp, pearly fangs. Neri only held his gaze until Silvie of Tellius started to speak up again.

"Alright folks, that was an exciting battle, but now it's time for our next match. Koyoshi and Sonic The Hedgehog, will you please come forward?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a blaze of blue light as well as strong gust of wind which signaled that the Blue Blur had just entered the ring.

The on-lookers looked toward the right where Koyoshi Miozumi could be seen walking calmly out to the center as if she did this everyday.

"Oh wow! Is it go time already?" Ko asked looking excited.

Sonic only gave his cheesy, (yes I think it's fair to say that Sonis has a cheesy smirk) smile.

There was a loud boom and the entire fighting ring transform in to a large oval shaped race-way (no not the Falcon Grand Prix).

"Will the particapants please approuch the white line?" Silive of Tellius asked.

Sonic was there in a flash while Koyoshi took her time.

"This match up will be a little diffirent. Since both fighters deal in speed, this match will be conducted as a race. The rules are simple, you go around the track three times. You are allowed to use you moves to help reach the finish line first." Silive explained.

"Sounds easy! Best of luck to you Sonic!" Koyoshi said, holding out her hand.

"You too!" Sonic replied shaking it with his own gloved hand.

"Racers! Take your mark! On three...Two...One...GO!" Silive shooting off a gun.

Instantly the two fighters were off, running the track as fast as they could.

Despite the incredible speed both of them possessed, the racetrack was very long, it would take five minutes for them to make even one lap with Sonic's speed.

To the Hedgehog's surprise Koyoshi was keeping up with him pretty well. "Your pretty fast huh?" Sonic asked as he faced her, going at his casual speed.

Koyoshi only smirked. "This is nothing! Watch this!"

And suddenly the Blue Blur found himself being over taken by the fox-eared girl. She moving so fast the the pavment behind her was on fire, literally. This know as Koyoshi's Fire Step.

Sonic laughed, "Nice move! But check this out!" and Sonic started glowing bright blue, signaling that he just turned on the Light Speed Dash. (If you've ever played Sonic Adventures then you should remember this move)

The two racers continued up the track until they saw that a crate had fallen into their path.

Koyshi saw this and slamed into the crate head-on sending the items flying ahead.

Quickly, Sonic noticed a Ray Gun directly before him feet and made plans to grab it immediately, whilst a Bunny Hood had fallen before Koyoshi's path.

"Oh great a Bunny Hood." She said sarcastically. "I hate those things."

Apparently she wasn't aware of the ability it gave the wearer. He would've been smart to just take it and not tell her a thing, but that wasn't his style.

"

It'll make the race easier, it does increase speed." Sonic said pointing at it.

"Really? Well no thanks, I can win with my own speed." She told him, now it was a little more than a yard away. "You want it?"

"Not if you don't. But this is still a fight so..."

But before he could make a grab for it, Koyoshi sent a rainbow-colored fire ball at it, burning it to ashes.

Then the fox girl reached out for a beam sword as sonic obtained the Ray Gun. Quickly, she began to slash and swipe at Sonic with her blade, Roc's Wing, as well as the Beam sword.

While Sonic knew a little about swordplay from his adventure with the Black Knight, he was also versed with firearms after his friend and rival Shadow taught him how to utilize them. As he evaded several strikes sent his way by Koyoshi, Sonic tried to put some distance between himself and the foxy girl.

As he ran forward, he crossed the finish line first, leaving him in the lead and two laps to be completed. Turning around and facing Koyoshi, Sonic let off three shots. The non-smasher managed to dodge two, but the third hit her in the arm and knocked her backwards, tumbling.

"Grr, I'll get you Sonic!" The cerulean eyed girl cried out, miffed at her injury. Reactivating the Fire step Koyoshi put on a new burst of speed. Sonic was still in the lead by a great margin, and gave no signs of letting up.

Still, Koyoshi tried harder to catch up, sprinting and going at more than 350 mph. Sonic was going at a steady 320, but was conserving his energy.

Shortly though, Koyoshi was going slowly, almost entirely out of energy. Mercifully though, a Smash ball floated by her, of course it was out of the reach of her blades, and going at a high speed. Thinking quickly, She threw the laser blade in her hand at the prismatic orb of light. Within a second it burst from extreme force, filling the half fox-spirit with untold amounts of might.

Accessing it's power, Koyoshi was swallowed by a blue inferno, covering her body and growing larger. Sonic watched in surprise. The fire advanced at the same pace as Koyoshi, but eventually the blue blaze moved faster, catching up with the blue blur. Then, koyoshi called out the name of the move.

"Soulflame!"

Within a moment of being less than 1000 yards away from the legendary hedgehog, the fire dispersed to reveal a large, twin tailed fox with copper colored fur and eyes as blue as the hottest flame in existence, in her mouth was Koyoshi's blade. Somehow Sonic was reminded of his friend Tails by his opponent's transformation, but didn't make the joke.

Instead he fired off all twelve remaining shots from the gun and let is go. Of course the green energy beams missed their mark.

_'Oh man, she's catching up!'_ Sonic realized as the blade wielding vulpine drew nearer. Within a moment she was right on him and she leapt forward, somehow slicing him with her sword. The Feather shaped weapon also summoned a great gale, which blew the hedgehog back a fair distance. Allowing Koyoshi to claim the second lap.

With her strike finished, Koyoshi returned to normal. and stopped momentarily to regain her bearings.

"Heh, how did you like that one?" The fox-woman questioned to sonic, momentarily forgetting about the race in her triumph. Sonic managed to rise and called out back to her.

"Hm, that was nice, but it's not enough." Once again Sonic ran forth, and so did Koyoshi, trying to maintain her lead.

Sadly, her tiredness made it difficut, but Sonic was struggling just to keep up. He did make his way besides the fiery footed female though, but then they were neck and neck.

A few minutes passed before the finish line came into view, but before either racer could get close, a body fell from seemingly nowhere, with a note attached.

Both stopped and there were murmurs from the crowd. Being up close, Koyoshi and Sonic saw that it was Guy.

"What the-?" sonic shouted, "He's dead."

Inspecting the note, Koyoshi read it aloud: _"Death shall come to all who oppose us."_


	12. A Smashing skirmish

All was quiet in the stadium. No one knew whether or not this was a kind of prank or some stunt but immediately Pikana and Silvie were on the field, while some of the Smashers, Silvie II, Wrath, Neri, and Guy's friends quickly joined them.

"What's going on here?" asked Silvie as he neared the corpse of Guy Silverberg. Dr. Isaac was already touching his heart with his natural hand. He was unable to find any trace of life.

"Not sure. He just dropped from the sky." Sonic said shrugging, despite his discomfort. It wasn't often that he saw someone die.

"Well, we better move him and figure out what's going on." Silvie went on, he looked angry. In a moment Dr. Isaac opened a portal and departed with the body. Then, Koyoshi began to search for someone.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense a bad prescence...It was here since before the match." she explained, "Whoever it is has a fiery aura."

"Well, it's about time that you guys noticed." said a voice. It was Pyrin, leaning against a wall and lazily reading a small handbook. "but you stopped because Mr. Cold, bleeding, and dead over there fell from the sky."

"Shut up! You're the one who probably did this!" Silvie said angrily, drawing his daggers dangerously. The action amused his adversary.

"Actually no, but I'll tell you what. If you make this interesting I'll tell who did it."

A moment later Pyrin was on Silvie, his fiery blade drawn and barely blocked by Silvie. A moment later the two blade users were locked in deadly combat.

Pikana, Guy's friends, Koyoshi, and (a few of) the Smashers were about to help, when Suneiva appeared in the blink of an eye.

"Hey Pyrin, did you start the party without me?" she asked incredulously, her hands on her hips.

"Apparently." He grunted as he dodged a quick slice from Silvie, just missing his jugular by inches. He tried to counter and managed to score a kick, with mixed results. Silvie merely grunted once before striking again, becoming invisible.

"Well, let me join in then...Good thing I brought friends!" Out of nowhere mass copies of the robots from before were behind Suneiva. A moment later she had an axe in her hand, another one of her weapons. She began to strike, but this time Silvie the Warrior interrupted her, followed by Falco. "Oh, Silvie's servant and a bird brain, I'll have fun killing you two!"

"As if we'd lose to you!" the Star Fox ace said as he drew his laser gun and began shooting. Suneiva narrowly dodged until she got close enough to try and attack. She used her axe to try and hit, but Falco kicked his reflector at her, causing her to fall back in pain. Taking an oppurtunity Silvie the warrior began an onlsaught with Falco following from behind.

Elsewhere, Luigi was taking on dozens of the robots, Game and watch aiding him. The two of them easily handled the elemental automatons. Apparently the mass produced ones were weak. Still they fought onward until a group of five attacked them at once. These ones tag teamed the green plumber and monochrome hero. When Luigi kicked or punched one dodged, while the other struck a blow at him. Game and Watch had a similar experience, but kept them at bay with his hammer attack, striking a ten and destroying one. The fifth robot was going to jump in to replace the other, but Lunelle struck through him with Solan's Rapier form.

As the fight raged on it became evident that the smashers and their allies were winning the conflict. Within twenty minutes the bulk of the robotic force was anhillated. Only Pyrin, Suneiva, and five robots still remained.

Pyrin held Silvie back a little, but was hit in the side by an attack from Koyoshi's blade. He barely bled, but gave her a chilling glare.

"Don't inturrupt our duel Miss. It isn't good etiquette." He then emitted a wave of fire which knocked Koyoshi back. Fortunatly she landed on her feet. "Now then, shall we continue?"

"Yeah. I don't have all day." replied Silvie, ready to get back to fighting. The younger man jumped up and made a slash at Pyrin's neck, but the flame manipulator dodged.

Meanwhile Suneiva found herself overwhelmed by the number of enemies assaulting her. In addition to Silvie II and Falco, Sonic, Olimar, and Pikachu all were attacking, not allowing for even a second of reaction. Finally she fell.

"Having a mortal body isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it? Silvie the Warrior asked the unconscious chaos deity. He hefted her up onto his shoulder and faced his master.

The duel continued on, the same standstill being held, until Pyrin made a careless stab at Silvie. Evading the strike the knife wielder came in close and stabbed Pyrin right in his shoulder. There was a loud gasp as it was pulled out, boiling blood spilled from the wound and began to emit crimson steam as it hit the ground. Pyrin's impassive face suddenly became more maniacal and he summoned forth a second blade, the blade of wind he used before.

"Maybe I should take you a little more seriously." Pyrin said waving his newly arrived weapon, an instant later Silvie found himself being blown back by the wind, and a fair amount of sand was coming forth, just enough to create another glass prison. Smirking, he sent forth the flames to create it by heating the and, but was stopped by Lunelle, who was holding Solan.

Being a sun Spirit weapon fire based powers didn't harm him or his wielder, but could be diverted or absorbed. The fire demon couldn't help but smirk.

"Perhaps I'll take that sword as a memento after we're finished here."

"Or perhaps you'll try taking him out of your sorry excuse for a heart once I've beaten you." Lunelle said, she tried jumping towards him, but was stopped by a figure in black. This one was holding a strange blade. It was very plain looking, but had a sense of hidden power within. The stranger stopped Lunelle's attack with Solan and knocked her aside, the girl managed to get right side up. and was about to attack, when Koyoshi stopped her.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see this is an enemy?" Lunelle asked angrily.

"No it's S-" Koyoshi began, when she found herself being knocked out by being hit in the back of the head.

"Koyoshi!" Neri cried as she ran forward, her close friend had been ko'd. She gritted her teeth and glared at the stranger. The stranger only looked at her for a second, before turning to Pyrin.

"We need to go for now." the black wearing figure said, the voice was feminine.

"Hmph. Fine. Lets grab Suneiv-" he began, when he saw Neri charge at his ally. Out of nowhere he grabbed her and gave her a chop to the neck.

"I was going to say Suneiva, but a hostage works. C'mon then, Ms. Corruption."

With that the strangers disappeared, leaving Suneiva and a string of questions.


End file.
